My last lie
by Melisa Mayte
Summary: Bajo una mascara sonriente ocultare mis lagrimas. Porque tienes que ser feliz, mereces ser feliz. Para que al menos mi ultima mentira pueda brillar.
1. La muerte es solo el principio

— Volver a Beacon Hills, hum, no parece una buena idea. — Dice la rubia al lado de ella, antes de darle un sorbo a su café helado.

Malia pone los ojos en blanco, completamente aburrida del pequeño debate que se estaba llevado a su pesar. Solo se dedica una y otra vez de leer el nombre de _Starbucks_ en el vaso de su café. Ella odiaba el café, pero aquello había cambiado hace unos meses luego de querer cambiar todo en ella, hasta el más mínimo detalle, dejando a Malia Tate muy atrás en Beacon Hills, ahora es Malia Hale, ahora podía soportar beber café, aunque aún no le guste el sabor amargo que deja en su boca.

— Pero es su amiga. — Comenta ahora Shannon, al otro lado de Malia, mirando a la werecoyote con pesar, como si Malia pudiera decir que se sentía mal por lo sucedido, después de todo Malia no siente nada, justo ahora, era como estar en una burbuja de cristal. — Bueno, era. — Shannon baja la mirada.

 _Era_.

Malia aún no podía simplemente procesar lo que aquella palabra implicaba.

El chico delante de ella lo nota, y era tal vez por eso que lo odia. Dave podía leerla como nadie lo había hecho, no al menos luego de Stiles. Aquello le aterraba, había dejado que Stiles lo hiciera, que entrara en su vida y corazón y no había terminado bien, ahora Dave la trataba tan bien, la había ayudado en mucho, enseñado nuevas cosas, y con él Malia se siente una verdadera humana, ese era el problema, no podía, no quería, que otro entrara en ella y terminara de la forma que termino con Stilinski.

Hace una mueca de desagrado ante el recuerdo.

¿Volver a Beacon Hills? En definitiva no.

...

El campus de la universidad es enorme, y sus luces iluminaban todo con tal fuerza que se podía ver más detalladamente las gotas de lluvia que descendía con fuerza del cielo.

Le gustaba la lluvia porque así sus lágrimas se pierden junto con las gotas. Su cuerpo tiembla por el frio, pero de alguna manera ella se siente libre de aquella manera.

Malia Tate odiaba el frio, pero Malia Hale no.

— Sabía que estarías aquí. — Malia rueda los ojos al oír la profunda voz de Dave.

El chico castaño de ojos azules se sienta a su lado en la banca, sin importar la fuerte tormenta sobre ellos, empapándose en segundos, no se molesta en volver a abrir el paraguas que llevaba en su mano derecha, lo deja olvidado en la banca enfrente de ellos, porque Dave sabía que odiaba que alguien impidiera la lluvia tocara su piel y Malia agradece que él lo supiera.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio Dave habla. — Tienes que ir. —

Malia lo mira, por primera vez en la noche, y Dave puede ver lo sorprendía que se encontraba ante tal declaración, pues él sabía la historia de porque Malia huyo de Beacon Hills.

— No lo hare. — Habla dejando que más lagrimas salieran y se confundieran con la lluvia.

Dave da un suspiro. — Sé que esto te duele, pero no por el engaño. — Malia bufa ante aquel comentario, si no es por eso ¿entonces qué? — Ella murió y sientes miedo que sea por tu culpa, porque le deseaste la muerte más de una vez cuando la herida aún estaba demasiado abierta. —

Lo odiaba, de verdad odiaba como Dave podía hablar de esa manera y hacerla sentir tan desorientada, pero parecía que lo que dijo estaba correcto.

Sus brazos rodeaban su menudo cuerpo, buscando un poco de calor, algo que le hiciera no sentirse tan vacía, baja la cabeza y el cabello húmedo se pega a su rostro. Las lágrimas siguen saliendo y odia no poder detenerlas.

Estaba llorando, pero aun sentía un horrible vacío en ella, era como si lloraba por instinto, solo eso.

— Malia, tienes que ir para cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida. — Tiembla ante ese comentario, y Dave pasa un brazo por sus hombros, dejando que la chica se recostara en su pecho. — O te arrepentirás no haber dicho adiós. — Termina con suavidad, acariciando el brazo mojado de Malia.

Las gotas ruedan por su cuerpo, Malia puede sentirlas, el frio se cala por sus huesos y por un momento ella recuerda cuando Stiles la hacía sentir caliente. Entierra su rostro en el pecho de Dave, tratando de despejar esos recuerdos de su memoria, deja que el aroma de Dave la rodee y ella puede entonces sentirse menos mareada.

— Yo no puedo afrontarlo. — Confiesa entre un sollozo.

Dave la aprieta más consigo mismo, sus dos brazos ahora estaban alrededor de Malia, ella nunca antes le había dejado estar tan cerca.

— No estás sola. — Susurra, con las gotas de lluvia cayendo en el césped de fondo. — Puedo ir contigo si lo deseas, incluso creo que Alicia y Shannon estarán encantados de ir. — Pasa un mechón de cabello húmedo de Malia detrás de la oreja.

— Estamos a la mitad del semestre. — Dice, un poco más calmada y limpiando algunas lágrimas.

Dave se encoje de hombros y le da una sonrisa. — Somos tan buenos estudiantes. — Comenta con diversión. — Podemos hablar con el director para que nos deje solo tres días libre de deberes. —

— Tres días. — Repite Malia, mirando al campo con ausencia.

Dave asiente con la cabeza. — El tiempo suficiente para el funeral, entierro y demás. — Él sigue hablando pero en realidad Malia deja de oír.

Los recuerdos de Lydia cruzan su mente, la mayoría eran buenos, porque ella no podía negar que Lydia le había ayudado mucho, y fue la primera chica que pudo alguna vez considerar una amiga, pero entonces la traición llega y todos se vuelve amargo, difícil de procesar y respirar.

¿Cómo podía sentirse realmente mal por la muerte de Lydia Martin si aún no podía olvidar lo que paso? ¿No sería hipócrita de su parte ir? Pero ¿si no iba como podía parecer que ella ya había podido superar lo que paso? Lydia había sido su amiga antes que nada, y muy en el fondo sabía que aún le quería, porque ella siempre había sido masoquista después de todo.

Sus ojos se topan con la mano de Dave bajando y subiendo por su brazo, un tacto suave y tierno, Malia se sintió bien por unos segundos.

— Iremos entonces. — Habla completamente segura, aunque sabía que probablemente se arrepentiría de ello ya no había vuelta atrás.


	2. De vuelta al cero

Era primavera en Beacon Hills, el sol brillaba y la brisa era cálida. Parecía un pueblo pintoresco y alegre, muy a diferencia de como Malia se sentía en estos momentos. Acomoda sus gafas de sol, ya que el sol le molesta con lo fuerte que brillaba.

— En definitiva eres una dramática Malia Hale. — Habla Alicia, luego de dar el primer paso en Beacon Hills. — Como hablabas de este pueblo pensé que se trataba de un lugar completamente oscuro, con monstruos como hombres lobos y brujas de un lado a otro. —

Malia no puede evitar sonreír por el comentario irónico de su amiga. Alicia siempre sabia como hacerla sonreír o reír, la chica era muy divertida, también lograba siempre conseguir lo que deseaba, sabia como convencer a la gente con su bonita sonrisa.

Alicia pasa sus gafas de sol por su cabeza, ella mira el pueblo con entusiasmo, le parecía como una pequeña aldea antigua, para ella era como un juego. Malia rueda los ojos. Como Alicia venia una familia con dinero ella solo conocía lugares grandes, Beacon Hills le parecía una casa de muñecas.

Shannon por su parte estaba más calmado, no parecía importarle donde estaba, después de todo realmente él había venido para vigilar a su novia, Alicia, no para hacer turismo. Él se mantiene atrás, junto con Dave, cargando las maletas de las chicas, a Malia no le agradaba del todo que Dave pensara que necesitaba ayuda hasta para llevar su propio equipaje, pero ella lo deja, la nueva Malia no le debe importar si él lo llevaba o no.

La gente del aeropuerto los miraba con curiosidad. Beacon Hills era un pueblo pequeño, todos se conocen entre ellos, ver gente nueva que vestía con ropas de otros países era motivo justificado de curiosidad. Y parecía que nadie reconocía a Malia, aquella chica que había sido noticia por aparecer en el bosque ocho años luego del accidente donde murió su madre y hermana.

Tal vez hasta la manada la habían olvidado.

— ¿Crees que te reconozcan? — Pregunta de pronto Shannon, mirando los taxis enfrente del aeropuerto.

Malia le mira. — Realmente, no lo sé. — Dice la verdad, eso no había cambiado, el ser sincera, muchas veces dijo cosas que dejaban a los chicos de la universidad desconcertados, pero ellos habían logrado apreciar aquel lado sincero de Malia.

Había pasado un año lejos de este lugar, ella había cambiado mucho en ese poco tiempo. Su cabello estaba más largo, y ahora era castaño claro de nuevo (Ya que cuando lo corto también lo había oscurecido), su piel estaba bronceada, había aprendido a maquillarse y ahora lo hace más seguido, aunque siempre es un maquillaje natural. Su estilo de vestir era un poco más femenino, había dejado atrás las camisas a cuadros y los shorts. Ahora mismo ella llevaba un jean negro ajustado, un top blanco que dejaba ver parte de su vientre plano a los lados de su cintura, y unos botines sencillos de tacón grueso, mientras su cabello caía en cascada por su espalda.

Parecía una chica de ciudad normal, no la de un pueblo peligroso como Beacon Hills.

Ellos suben al taxi que Shannon había conseguido, las manos de Malia tiemblan cuando el conductor pregunta a donde querían ir. Dave agarra una de ellas y la aprieta, dándole fuerza.

Con un suspiro Malia habla. — A la casa del sheriff Stilinski. —

...

El hogar Stilinski no había cambiado nada, pero bueno, solo había pasado un año, solo que Malia puede sentir que ha sido mucho más tiempo.

Mira la estructura enfrente de ella por un largo rato, sin atreverse a tocar la puerta, puede oírlos, a toda la manada, estaban de un lado a otro, organizando las cosas para el funeral que se llevara a cabo en unas horas. Puede reconocer a Scott, Kira, Liam, Hayden, Derek, muchos más, pero no a Stiles.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentir el corazón de otra persona completamente nueva, un corazón que andaba más rápido que el resto.

Venir había sido una mala idea, ahora solo podía pensar en correr muy lejos de aquel lugar, pero sus planes nunca se llevan a cabo cuando Alicia gime y pasa por enfrente de ella.

— Lo siento pero ya me aburrí. — La rubia toca la puerta con fuerza, representando de esa manera lo frustrada que se encontraba porque Malia no había dado el primer paso.

— Alicia. — Dice Malia entre dientes, mirándola enojada, su amiga solo le saca la lengua.

Malia oye pasos desde la casa, estaba cerca, el pánico la invade, da media vuelta queriendo alejarse de ese lugar pero Dave paso sus manos por los hombros de la chica y se lo impide, la gira y ella se encara con Derek Hale.

Su primo había abierto la puerta.

— Malia. — Había algo en el tono de voz de Derek, como si no pudiera creer que ella estuviera justo enfrente de él, la incredulidad y la alegría mezclados. — Estas aquí. —

...

Saludar al resto de la manada no había sido tan difícil en realidad.

Scott como siempre había sido muy amable con ella, y podía entender lo feliz que se encontraba al ver que uno de los integrantes de su manada estaba bien, luego de los rumores que decían que Malia podía estar muerta.

Meses atrás, luego de enterarse de la traición y la muerte de su padre, Tate, Malia simplemente desapareció, no le dijo adiós a nadie, ni donde se encontraría o que haría. Sabia por Peter que la manada la buscaba desesperadamente, pero ella simplemente los quería dejar atrás por lo que nunca se contactó con ellos. Peter también se había encargado de borrar su esencia, por lo que todos por unos momentos creyeron que Malia había muerto de verdad.

Por eso cuando la vieron cruzar el umbral Stilinski todos aguantaron la respiración, hasta que ella había dicho Hola y entonces se dieron cuenta que en realidad era Malia Tate quien veían.

Kira la abrazo con fuerza. Liam le dio un beso en la mejilla. Melissa le dijo palabras maternales, el sheriff también la abrazo y hasta le dijo 'Bienvenida, hija'. Derek le dio una sonrisa y asentimiento con la cabeza y Cora le dio un torpe abrazo.

Ambas chicas se habían acercado desde que dejo Beacon Hills, pero aun los contactos se sentía extraño para ambas.

La manada parecía felices de verla, sí, pero también estaba aquel dolor por debajo del lodo. Faltaba Lydia, aquello era tan obvio, todos parecían tan demacrados ante la pérdida de la banshee. Malia se siente tan fuera de lugar, no estaba feliz por la muerte de Lydia, era la verdad, pero tampoco triste, seguía en aquella burbuja de cristal, veía todos pasar por sus ojos pero realmente no sentía que estaba presente.

Era un sentimiento adormecedor.

Dave la ayuda para presentar a todos. La manada parecía sorprendidos no por el hecho de traer personas desconocidas al entierro de Lydia, sino porque ella conocía a otras personas que no son ellos, y estos chicos parecía entenderla, parecían ser cercanos.

¿Celos de manada?

...

La pregunta de: '¿Cómo conociste a Malia?' no demoro en llegar.

Alicia sonríe. — Ella es mi compañera de cuarto, al principio fue odio mutuo, pero luego de que ella me salvara nos volvimos inseparables. — La rubia le guiñe un ojo a Malia.

Aquello era verdad, ambas se odiaron apenas se conocieron, tener que compartir habitación era una pesadilla y muchas veces se hicieron bromas pesadas. Hasta que una noche, en una fiesta de fraternidad, un chico había tratado de pasarse con Alicia y Malia simplemente no lo podía permitir, asusto al chico y Alicia quedo sorprendida de lo fuerte que Malia era. La rubia le insistió mucho hasta volverla loca porque le diera clases de defensa personal, y Malia lo hizo.

— Quería salir con ella. — Esta vez fue el turno de Shannon de contar su historia. Todos miran a Malia, buscando algún indicio que dijera Shannon es su novio, algo que le molesto, parecían que le incriminaran y juzgaran que ella saliera con otros chicos, como si no pudiera. Rueda los ojos y se mueve en el sofá que estaba sentada completamente incomoda. — Quede prendido de ella luego que me besara. — Malia sonríe ante el recuerdo, y Shannon la mira con diversión. — Pero me dijo que no quería citas, un día buscándola conocí a Alicia y...—

— Y entonces se enamoró perdidamente de mí. — Termina Alicia por él.

Los chicos ríen, y la manada se siente fuera de lugar ante la nueva vida de Malia. Era evidente que ella había seguido adelante, en un año había conseguido nuevos amigos, una nueva apariencia, una mejor vida, decir que no se sentían dolidos era mentira.

— ¿Ellos saben? — Susurra Scott, Malia lo oye con perfección pero el resto de sus amigos no.

El alfa parecía enojado con algo, por lo que Malia frunce el ceño ante la confusión de aquello. Niega con la cabeza, sabiendo a lo que se refería Scott con su pregunta, si sus amigos sabían sobre su lado sobrenatural.

Dejando a todos desconcertados Scott sale de la habitación, de una manera demasiado brusca como para dejarlo pasar. Dave mira a Malia, esperando saber que estaba pasando, y esto era uno de los temores de Malia, que Dave y el resto se diera cuenta de su extraña vida anterior.

Se encoje de hombros en dirección a Dave, antes de levantarse e ir detrás de Scott.

Merecía una explicación, porque parecía que todos estaban enojados con las personas que han venido con ella, como si fuera su culpa seguir adelante luego de lo que paso. ¿Qué eran lo que querían? ¿Qué siguiera llorando? ¿Qué siguiera detrás de Stiles? ¡Pero que idiotas!

— ¡Scott! — Ella grita, cuando logra alcanzar al alfa, justo al principio de las escaleras. — ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo? —

Scott se gira a mirarla, sus ojos brillaban ante la furia, era la primera vez que Malia le vía de esa forma y no podía mentir, era intimidante.

— ¿Qué me pasa? ¡Que creí que estabas muerta! — Grita el alfa. — ¡Creí que había perdido a alguien que me importa de nuevo! — Alza los brazos ante la desesperación.

Malia bufa. — Vamos Scott, ¿creían que iba a seguir en este lugar? Tal vez ustedes estaban bien con todo lo que paso, ¡pero no yo! —

— Y entonces te fuiste, sin siquiera despedirte, no te importo tus amigos, tu manada, nuestra preocupación. — Dice más calmado Scott. — Aunque no lo creas te entiendo, Malia, pero una llamada no te había podido afectar más. — Tal vez tenía razón, solo había pensado en ella que se había olvidado por completo de la manada. — Fueron noches en vela, buscándote de un lugar a otro, hasta que Peter nos dijo que iba ser inútil buscarte. — Scott baja la cabeza. — Pero lo que más duele es ver como de rápido pudiste olvidarte de nosotros. —

Los ojos de Scott brillan por las lágrimas contenidas. Malia no había pensado en que había podido lastimar a su manada.

— Lo sien...— Empieza, pero el alfa la interrumpe.

— Gracias por estar aquí, puedo respirar tranquilo de nuevo. — No deja a la chica contestar, Scott simplemente se va dejándola helada ante sus palabra.

— Scott. — Trata de ir detrás de él de nuevo pero una voz muy conocida para ella no se lo permite.

Gira sobre sus talones con cuidado, temiendo encontrarse su mayor pesadilla justo enfrente. Alza un poco el rostro, para encontrarse al chico al pie de las escaleras.

— ¿Malia? —

Susurra Stiles, con incredulidad grabada en su rostro. No puede decir nada, ella ni siquiera se puede mover lejos de él. Oye sus acelerados latidos al corazón, y ella puede oler lo sorprendido que estaba al verla, sentimientos que es aplazado luego por el alivio y felicidad.

— Malia. — Susurra esta vez con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.


	3. Hola dulce pesadilla

Stiles había cambiado tanto como ella, y es que no veía al chico feliz y torpe de antes en el chico enfrente. Había bajado dos escalones, de los cuales Malia dio dos pasos atrás. Stiles lo noto por lo que se detuvo y la sonrisa en su rostro se borró. Tenía grandes bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, era obvio que no había podido dormir bien, estaba pálido y más delgado de lo que recordaba.

Pero era de entender su estado, la esposa del chico había muerto.

Algo detrás de Stiles se mueve y Malia suspira aliviada al ver bajar a Peter Hale.

— Hola papá. —

Stiles la mira desorientado, obviamente no entendía lo que Malia había dicho, hasta que observa a Peter bajar las escaleras a un lado, pasándolo con rapidez.

Malia abraza a Peter con fuerza una vez ya estaba a su lado y sonriendo a la par que Peter la alza un poco del suelo. Ella ríe ante eso.

— Me hubieras avisado que vendrías, podía ir a buscarte. — Habla Peter cuando ambos se separan y que Malia toca el piso con sus pies de nuevo.

Malia pone los ojos en blanco con diversión. — La última vez que fuiste por mí a algo terminaste saliendo con una de mis amigas. — Comenta, con asco al recuerdo de Peter besándose con Cindy, una chica de su universidad que siempre le ha gustado los mayores, no es un secreto para nadie que ha salido con la mayoría de profesores, pero aun así no quería verla cerca de su papá.

Peter ríe, aquella niña, Cindy, había sido buena para pasar un rato, pero sin nada de importancia.

— ¡Hey, Malia! — Grita Alicia apenas aparece en la habitación. — Te estaba buscando tenemos que salir a buscar nuestro hotel. — Ella mira alrededor para encontrarse a un chico que nunca antes había visto en las escaleras, viendo todo sorprendido y confundido, luego a Peter, al lado de Malia. — Hola señor Hale. —

— Hola Alicia. — Responde con amabilidad el viejo hombre lobo.

...

Stiles observaba todo sin poder creérselo, sentía que nada era real, empezando porque Malia, su Malia, estaba ahí, luego de meses y meses sin verla y pasar noches infinitas sin saber de ella. Estaba tan aliviado de saber que estaba bien, porque rayos, sí que se veía bien. Su cabello estaba más largo, su look era más femenino a como lo recordaba, y estaba llena de una luz que Stiles no lograba explicar o entender.

Ella sonreía, reía, parecía feliz, una imagen muy diferente a la última que él poseía de ella. Se sintió celoso, enojado y defraudado, tantas emociones a la vez que lo dejaron mareado.

Y estaba otras cosas más; Malia no venía sola, Malia se movía de una manera diferente, Malia le decía "papá" a Peter Hale.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

...

— Ella vino con nosotros, ella se ira con nosotros. — Reta Dave, poniéndose en pie y mirando enojado a Stiles, quien realmente solo veía a Malia.

Scott suspira con cansancio ante la escena enfrente de él. Malia estaba en el sofá, con la cabeza baja, ella estaba evitando a Stiles. Mientras su mejor amigo no dejaba de verle, molestando al chico que había venido con Malia, Dave. Derek a una esquina con los brazos cruzados, observando y tratando de entender cómo es que Malia parece tan unida a Peter. El hombre lobo mayor mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios, sentado a un lado de Malia, viendo a Stiles.

Scott le dolía tanto ver a una integrante de su manada tan alejada de ellos.

— ¿Y quién eres tú? — Pregunta Derek, con gran desafío, era obvio que quería parecer como un hermano mayor de Malia.

Dave le mira, no parecía intimidado ante lo alto y fornido que era Derek, lo cual obviamente noto el lobo y molesto más.

— Es Dave Rakker. — Habla Peter, llamando la atención de todos. — El único chico que me agrada coquetee con Malia. — Dice, solo para molestar a Stiles.

Derek y Scott lo notan.

Aquello pareció poder sacar a Stiles de su trance, porque entonces observa a Dave de arriba a abajo. Scott hace lo mismo de hecho, el acompañante de Malia parecía ser guapo para las chicas, y aquello molesta a la mayoría de chicos que estaban presentes.

— Papá. — Habla Malia entre dientes, aunque mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro y miraba a Peter divertida.

La risa de Dave no demora en llegar. — ¿Soy tan obvio? Hasta tu padre lo ha notado. — Habla solo para Malia.

La werecoyote ríe, sinceramente, dejando a todos helados, antes de que ella se fuera se había vuelto tan oscura y seria que habían olvidado el sonido de su risa.

El alfa nota como su mejor amigo da un paso atrás incomodo con la escena. Decir que a Scott no le sorprendió era mentira, ver como Malia y Peter actúan enfrente de ese humano era... extraño, parecían normales, como si no fueran lobo y coyote. Era aterrador ver a Peter de esa manera.

Pero más era ver que Malia parecía demasiada cercana al viejo lobo.

No, para nadie paso desapercibido que Malia ha llamado a Peter papá más de una vez.

— ¿Cómo es que parecen tan cercanos? — Pregunta Derek, apenas moviendo los labios, para que solos los were oyeran, Stiles y Dave fuera de la discusión. — ¿Peter y tú? —

Malia mira a su primo, estaba enojada, y ninguno de ellos sabia porque.

— Es una historia larga. — Comunica Peter, dejando en claro que no iba hablar de aquello.

...

La pregunta de Derek la había enojado. Peter había sido de tanta ayuda para ella, muchos más que cualquiera de ellos, no tenían ningún derecho de preguntar porque ahora son cercanos, no les debía interesar.

 _"— Me han... Me han contado lo que paso. — Había dicho Peter cuando entro al desván de Derek una fría mañana._

 _Malia aprieta la manta entre sus manos, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era burlas por parte de Peter, pero tampoco tiene ganas de levantarse del sofá solo para esquivarlo, así que solo trata de ignorarle._

 _—_ _Malia...—_

 _—_ _Debes de estar feliz, después de todo nunca te agrado Stiles. — Dice, interrumpiendo al antiguo alfa._

 _Peter se sienta a su lado, puede verlo por unos segundos, no parecía que quería burlarse de ella, quizás ella estaba demasiado a la defensiva, por lo que relaja los hombros y deja que Peter siga hablando._

 _—_ _Para nadie es un secreto que odio ese torpe chico. — Dice Peter. — Pero yo nunca desee que te hiciera algo así, y no lo mato porque sé que aquello te dolería. — Peter gruñe con enojo. — ¿Por qué crees que le he tenido tanta paciencia? Solo porque salía contigo. — Él dice, mirándola a los ojos. — Porque no quería lastimarte. —_

 _Algo en el tono de voz en Peter le decía que estaba siendo sincero, por primera vez desde que lo conoció. No sabía que hacer o que decir, después de todo era Peter un mal chico, Stiles se lo había dicho un millón de veces, que no se acercara a él... Pero ahora ella no tenía que creer lo que él decía, Stiles resulto ser un muy buen y despreciable mentiroso._

 _—_ _Gracias. — Dice en voz baja. — Supongo. — Frunce el ceño, se sentía incomoda hablar de esa forma con Peter, y muy pocas veces ha dicho gracias, por lo que no es muy común en ella._

 _El viejo ex alfa ríe. — Esta bien, los Hale no somos buenos dando las gracias. —_

 _Malia ríe levemente ante aquello. El ambiente se aligera luego de eso, siendo más cómodo para ambos._

 _—_ _No olvides. — La mano de Peter viaja hasta la de Malia, se sorprende ante el tacto pero ella no se aparta. — Puedes contar conmigo para que lo sea. —"_

Luego de aquello Malia le pidió el primer favor a Peter, ante la muerte de su padre Tate, Peter la ayudo a la hora de la venta de la casa, así no tenía nada por lo que volver a Beacon Hills, le ayudo a buscar universidad y entrar a una de las mejores aunque sus calificaciones nunca fueron las mejores, irse del pueblo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Todo en dos semanas, fue lo suficiente para que ellos se acercaran demasiado.

Al principio Malia lo había hecho por molestar a Stiles (Aunque el chico nunca los vio juntos cuando aún estaba en Beacon Hills), él nunca quiso que se acercara a Peter, pero luego simplemente le había gustado la compañía de Peter, resulta que él realmente no era tan malo, no al menos ahora, luego de desaparecer y estar en Eichen House, parecía que entendía que no podía contra de Scott McCall.

Ambos pasaron mucho tiempo en California, donde legalmente cambiaron su acta de nacimiento por Malia Hale. Peter incluso compro un pequeño departamento en California para visitar a Malia pocas veces en Stanford University. Fue un año tan unido para ellos que Malia ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue que le empezó a decir papá, pero realmente ella estaba feliz de tenerlo.

Si no fuera por Peter probablemente ella seguiría en el desván de Derek llorando por la traición.

Las voces de Dave y Derek discutiendo sobre donde ella debería pasar la noche la regresaron al presente.

Observa a un Derek enojado hablando con un Dave demasiado tranquilo como para estar discutiendo con un werewolf. Scott se mantenía callado revisando todo, desde Dave hasta Malia. Mientras Peter parecía demasiado divertido como para interrumpir la discusión de su sobrino. Y Stiles, bueno, ella realmente no se atreve a ver a Stiles para saber que estaba haciendo.

— Nos iremos a un hotel. — Habla, interrumpiendo la estúpida discusión. — Tenemos que cambiarnos, volveremos en una hora Scott. — Comunica mientras se pone en pie.

— ¿Eh? Sí, claro. — Balbucea su alfa, mirándola con curiosidad.

Derek da un paso al frente, Malia lo mira sin emoción alguna. — No cambiare de parecer. — Dice antes que su primo siquiera abra la boca. Paso por delante de él, e ignorando a Stiles de paso.

Ella no se despide de nadie, y no lo lamenta, solo le manda un mensaje a Shannon y Alicia sobre que era hora de irse y que los espera afuera.

Suspira aliviada apenas sale de la casa.

¡Había logrado ser fuerte! Ignorar a Stiles había sido tan difícil, porque se moría por abrazarlo, sentirlo de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, logro no hacer una tontería.

¡No podía estar más orgullosa!

Ríe para sí misma, ya que ninguno de sus amigos había salido aun, se sentía libre, era obvio que todos notaron como trato a Stiles al ignorarlo, todos deben entender ahora que ella lo ha superado.

Pero... ¿realmente lo supero?

Cuando estaba adentro, con Stiles a su alrededor, no podía dejar de respirar entrecortadamente, sus manos sudaron, y ni siquiera se había atrevido de levantar el rostro. Tal vez por dentro seguía siendo una débil a lo referente de Stiles Stilinski, pero ella se encargara que nadie note aquello.

— Entonces... ¿Quién es? — La pregunta de Dave la toma desprevenida, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando había salido de la casa. Voltea a verlo con el ceño fruncido, sin saber que era lo que había preguntado. — ¿Quién de todos esos chicos fue quien te engaño? —

Oh, era aquello.

Dave conocía de su historia, bueno, gran parte de la traición solamente, pero de todas maneras solo era Dave quien conocía esa parte de su vida, Shannon y Alicia no tenían ni idea. Pero a pesar de eso ella nunca había dado nombres, de ninguna de las personas que le hicieron daño, por lo que él no sabía que había sido Stiles el motivo de su huida de este pueblo.

— ¿No lo adivinas? — Pregunta con curiosidad, pues ella hubiera creído que sabía, después de todo trato muy mal a Stiles, si no era por eso ¿entonces porque pareció odiarlo?

Dave se encoje de hombros, mientras mete sus manos a los bolsillos de su jean. — Siendo sincero no, todos los chicos te trataron tan protectoramente, parecían enojados conmigo por estar a tu lado, no dejaban de mirarte. —

Malia ríe y rueda los ojos ante lo dicho de Dave, si, era en parte cierto, pero Derek lo hacía porque era su primo mayor y Scott por ser su alfa. En definitiva lo más divertido era ver los celos de su amigo, desde hace tiempo sabe que le gusta a Dave, después de todo el chico es demasiado obvio, y se odia a si misma por no poder responderle de una mejor manera, siempre ha sido amable y comprensible desde que se conocieron, pero Malia también había pensado lo mismo de Stiles y él había termino rompiendo su corazón.

No, simplemente no podía confiar en nadie más, ni siquiera en Dave.

— Ellos pensaban que si pestañaban podía desaparecer. — Explica, con diversión. — Vamos Dave, desaparecí durante un año entero, me fui sin despedirme, nunca llame... — Divaga, tratando evitar lo que más podía decir el nombre de Stiles en voz alta.

Dave iba a interrumpirle, había notado que ella estaba evitando la pregunta original, pero Alicia se adelanta. Su rubia amiga sale de la casa Stilinski con Shannon a su lado, ambos riendo demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Los hicimos esperar mucho? — Pregunta Alicia con una sonrisa, cuando nota la presencia de Dave y Malia.

Malia niega con la cabeza. — No, está bien. — Dice a la vez que se encoje de hombros, internamente aliviada por no seguir a solas con Dave y su interrogatorio.

— Entonces, vamos a buscar un hotel. — Habla Shannon, tomando la delantera. Alicia no demora en seguirle, luego de guiñarle un ojo a Malia.

La werecoyote sonríe, Alicia era una persona muy alegre, quien quiera que estaba a su lado siempre sonreía antes las bromas o los comentarios que hacia la chica, siempre era feliz al lado de Alicia, lograba olvidar todo lo malo gracias a su rubia amiga.

Malia entiende cómo es que Shannon desistió de salir con ella apenas vio a Alicia.

Empieza a caminar para ir con sus amigos, pero las manos fuertes de Dave en su cintura se lo impiden. Malia puede sentir el pecho de Dave desde su espalda. Aquello la asombra, Dave normalmente no la toca de aquella manera, porque sabe que se ganaría un golpe por parte de Malia, y precisamente es aquel asombro que le impide golpearlo justo ahora.

— Tendrás que decírmelo tarde o temprano. — Susurra el chico en su oído.

Se estremece ante eso, pero da un suspiro de resignación, lo sabía, Dave no iba dejar pasarlo tan fácilmente, no iba dejarla en paz hasta que dijera el nombre del chico de su pesadilla.


	4. No soy fuerte

Malia estaba aquí, realmente, y aunque se lo repetía mil veces él no podía aun creerlo, incluso después de contar y ver que tenía cinco dedos en cada mano.

¡Era difícil!

Toda esta situación lo era, contando desde la presencia sorpresa de Malia hasta la muerte inesperada de Lydia.

Estaba a punto de volverse loco.

Restriega sus parpados con las manos, cansado, desde hace meses no ha podido dormir bien, y no es todo culpa de Layla, al contrario, estar despierto por ella es mucho mejor que sus pesadillas o la culpa evadiéndole con cada oscuros pensamientos y recuerdos, era más doloroso de esa manera.

— Stiles. — La voz de Kira le recuerda donde está, suspira y alza el rostro para ver a Kira enfrente, con una taza de café caliente en sus manos que la extiende hacia él.

— Gracias. — Dice recibiendo la taza.

Justo en ese momento sus ojos notan algo más detrás de Kira. Malia iba entrando a la sala, diferente a como la había visto esta mañana, su atuendo era más sencillo pero aun diferente a lo que usaría antes. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era él chico detrás de ella.

Dave, recuerda vagamente que así lo llamo Peter, pero realmente no estaba seguro, de todas formas aquello no era importante, lo era el hecho de que ese era el chico que no se despegaba de Malia, y claro que había visto como ese chico la sostenía por la cintura en su propia cochera, eso le había enfurecido tanto.

Suspira y quita sus ojos de Malia, no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en ella, ¡estaba en el funeral de su esposa!

Nunca antes pensó que Lydia terminaría siendo su esposa, bueno, no luego de Malia, pero aquí estaba, como viudo a sus apenas 22 años, y sin su mejor amiga.

Extraña a Lydia, demasiado, y solo ha sido dos días sin ella, no quiere imaginarse el resto de su vida, va ser una pesadilla, pero debía ser fuerte, se lo prometió a Lydia, debía ser fuerte por Layla, esa pequeña personita no era culpable de los errores que toda la manada ha tomado.

— Todo va estar bien, Stiles. — Le dice Kira, la chica había notado como vio a Malia entrando con aquel chico, por lo que era obvio que ella solo quería hacerlo sentir mejor. Lástima que no funcionaba, unas simples palabras no le iban hacer olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando. Kira da un suspiro ante el silencio de Stiles. — Tal vez ahora podemos decirle la verdad. —

— ¿De que serviría? — Le interrumpe de manera brusca mirándola enojado, Kira baja la cabeza apenada. — Ella parece ser feliz, tiene una nueva vida, nuevos amigos, está mejor sin nosotros, Kira. — Dice más calmado, volviendo la vista a su café. — Solo... solo olvidemos el pasado. —

— Creo que es estúpido. — Se atreve decir la kitsune. — Stiles no cometas los mismos errores que Lydia. —

Los mismos errores que Lydia...

 _"— Entonces... ¿lo dejaras ir? — Le pregunta a su amiga, sorprendido ante todo lo que la rubia-fresa le dijo._

 _Lydia le mira sarcástica. — Stiles, solo será unas horas. — Le entrega la taza de té por encima de la encimera de la cocina. — Lo que soñé... es imposible, yo sé que Parrish estará bien. — Trata de sonreír pero en realidad sale es como una mueca, de todas formas Stiles no dice nada de aquello._

 _—_ _Si, él va estar bien. — Apoya Stiles con un susurro. — Después de todo ira con nuestro asombroso alfa. — Bromea, tratando de aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había creado entre ellos."_

Aquel había sido uno de los muchos errores que habían cometido aquella semana. Respira hondo ante el recuerdo, sintiendo sus pulmones arder por aguantar tanto tiempo el aire, no se había dado cuenta cuando fue que dejo de respirar, pero ahora se sentía mareado ante eso y el recuerdo.

Kira ya se había ido, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, lo cual no le gusta, trata por todos los medios olvidar el pasado, pero ahora con el regreso de Malia parecía aquello imposible. No sabe cuánto se va a quedar la werecoyote, pero espera que sea poco tiempo, si ella se va todo podrá ser más fácil para él.

Si ella no estaba entonces la tentación de decir la verdad se iría.

Como se odiaba en este momento por ser un cobarde.

...

El funeral es tranquilo, lo más tranquilo de lo que se puede pedir a Beacon Hills.

Malia estaba incomoda, al ver tantas caras conocidas de nuevo. Era extraño, se sentía como si estaba empezando desde atrás, y lo odiaba.

No se había atrevido acercar al ataúd, aunque sabía que tal vez esta podía ser la única oportunidad de despedirse de la banshee, simplemente no se siente con fuerzas para hacerlo, aun no, ya era lo suficientemente difícil estar ahí y oler como la fragancia natural de Lydia iba desapareciendo con cada minuto que pasaba.

¿Cómo una banshee podía morir?

Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez, aunque trataba de ignorar la pregunta no podía evitarla hacerla, no es como que ella alguna vez entendió como paso el accidente, Peter no se lo explico del todo bien, según él porque la manada no quería hablar de ello.

Ni siquiera han tratado de explicárselo a ella desde que llego, pero no puede acosarlos porque le digan, sería demasiado morboso de su parte. De todas maneras aún seguía demasiado curiosa, tendría que averiguar cómo murió su ex amiga por ella misma.

— Malia. — Llama Dave a un lado de la chica, atrayendo su atracción de sus morbosos pensamientos.

La werecoyote lo observa. — ¿Si? —

El chico se aclara la garganta antes de hablar. — Ya se la llevaran. — Dice, mirando a la dirección donde se encontraba... Lydia. Malia mira al ataúd con miedo. — Creo es mejor que te despidas ya. — Habla, volviendo su vista a ella, pero Malia ahora no puede apartar los ojos del ataúd.

Despedirse, realmente estaba caminando directo a despedirse de una de las chicas más importantes en su vida, porque Lydia Martin ayudo a que conociera al chico que amo alguna vez, y también hizo que ahora solo le odiara.

Lydia Martin, ¿realmente Malia podía culparla de todo lo que paso? Después de todo había sido ella la que se metió en la vida de Stiles inesperadamente, eso lo sabía, y tal vez era por eso que no sabía que debía sentir por la muerte de la banshee, la odiaba, o tal vez no, se sentía culpable o complacida, después de todo le había deseado la muerte a la banshee tantas veces, le quería aun a pesar de que ella destruyo su vida... ¿Qué era? ¿Realmente que era ese hueco en su cabeza y pecho? ¿Por qué no podía sentir realmente algo de lo anteriormente dicho?

¿Podía acaso ser un monstruo que no podía sentir nada?

O, tal vez... ¿aún se encontraba dentro de esa burbuja de cristal? Si es así, ¿cuándo se rompería?

Aquella había sido la última cosa que pensó antes de llegar hasta el ataúd. La ve, es lo primero que ve, su rubia-fresa amiga. Si, era ella, sin duda. Muy en el fondo aun pensaba que esto no era real, no había forma que Lydia estuviera muerta, ¡la chica había sobrevivido de muchas más cosas que cualquiera! No podía ser, no debía ser, al menos eso fue hasta ver la pálida y sin vida piel de Lydia, sus ojos cerrados y el opaco cabello, no podía ser una pesadilla, porque aún no despertaba y en las pesadillas siempre se despierta cuando todo se vuelve horrible, y ver a Lydia de esa manera era lo suficientemente horrible como para despertar.

O, como para romperse.

— Lo siento. — Lo susurra, tan suave y despacio que está segura ni siquiera los werecreatures pudieron oírla. — No quería que esto pasara, en serio. — Sigue hablando, sintiendo sus piernas temblar, instintivamente se agarra del borde del ataúd para no caer, arrepintiéndose de aquello de inmediato.

Podía verla ahora con más detalle. El vestido blanco que portaba y el listón negro en su cabello. Parecía que estaba durmiendo, parecía tan tranquila.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía de parecer estar en paz?! ¡¿Cómo es que ella fue?! ¡¿Cómo la dejaba con este vacío enorme en su pecho?! ¡La necesitaba! ¡Todos la necesitaban!... Debía pedirle perdón y decirle que le quería, que ahora lo entendía, a pesar de todo ella nunca pudo odiarla realmente, y ahora la quería, la necesitaba... Pero se ha ido, y ha sido su culpa.

 _"Las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control, y Malia se odiaba por parecer tan débil ante Lydia, esa chica ya la había destruido lo suficiente, por lo que se limpia las lágrimas con brusquedad con el dorso de sus manos._

 _—_ _Por favor, no me...— Empieza la rubia-fresa, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas también._

 _—_ _¡Cállate! — Interrumpe Malia, no quería saber nada más, no, no quería oír más mentiras. Lydia da un paso atrás asustada por el grito desgarrador de Malia. — Solo, solo dime ¿Por qué de pronto notas a Stiles? — Dice más calmada, dejando salir más lágrimas. — Tu sabias que yo... Yo lo amo. — Susurra lo último, pero está segura que Lydia le ha oído._

 _Lydia deja caer lágrimas, había tratado de no llorar pero no lo había podido impedir por mucho tiempo más. Sus brazos se abrazan a su vientre, en un reflejo de nerviosismo._

 _—_ _Es complicado. — Malia bufa con cinismo ante lo dicho de Lydia, pero la banshee sigue hablando. — Malia por favor, solo dame un poco de tiempo para poder remediar todo. —_

 _—_ _¿Remediar? — Pregunta, dejándose caer en la cama de Lydia, no sentía fuerzas para poder seguir afrontándolo todo._

 _Había ido a la casa de Lydia luego de enterarse que Stiles había terminado con ella para estar con Lydia, aquella Lydia que nunca le hizo caso en los años de secundaria, que al principio lo ignoraba, ella, la que nunca le dio una oportunidad, Lydia, la que decía ser su amiga._

 _—_ _¿Acaso vas ahora terminar con Stiles? — Alza el rostro para ver a Lydia, parada en la mitad de la habitación, llorando y mirándola con lastima, como si Malia necesitara su lastima. — Sabes lo que él siente por ti, si haces eso él solo sufriría, y entonces yo solo sería su premio de consuelo. —_

 _—_ _Stiles no...—_

 _Malia se levanta de la cama, sin dejar que Lydia siguiera hablando. La banshee trata de acercarse pero Malia da un paso atrás, no necesitaba que Lydia se sintiera mal por ella, solo había ido para gritarle, pero en realidad aquello no le fue de ayuda, cada palabra hiriente que le dijo a Lydia regresaba a ella con más fuerza, como un boomerang al cual solo golpeaba a Malia._

 _—_ _Como desearía que murieras. — No sabe porque lo dice, solo sale de su boca, estaba tan dolida que no puede pensar con claridad, pero como siempre, aquel boomerang regresa a ella, quería disculparse al ver los ojos dolidos de Lydia, pero no lo hace, quería que Lydia sintiera por lo menos un poco del dolor que ella llevaba por dentro desde que se enteró de la traición._

 _Ninguna de las dos dice algo más, y Malia salta por la ventana de la banshee."_

Aquella había sido la última vez que la vio, al siguiente día se había ido a esconder en el departamento de Peter por unos días, hasta que finalmente se fue a la universidad, sin despedirse de nadie, sin despedirse de Lydia y pedirle perdón por sus hirientes palabras.

Como se arrepentía, si lo hacía, por fin podía sentir emociones de nuevo, la burbuja había estallado y la culpa la golpeo tan duro que la dejo sin respiración de nuevo.

Suelta el ataúd, ella no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo más, sale corriendo de aquel lugar, podía sentir los ojos de Dave seguirla pero no le importo, y tampoco que su hombro tocara el de Stiles en su huida.

Solo corrió hasta llegar al baño del segundo piso de la casa de Stiles, y encerrarse hay queriendo estar sola.

Ahora que la burbuja había explotado todo se sentía tan real, tan pesado, se apoya en el lavamanos del baño, todo su cuerpo temblaba, todo su mundo daba vueltas, no podía concentrarse en algo y su cabeza no funcionaba correctamente. Su reflejo en el espejo la asusto, estaba pálida y estaba llorando. ¡Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando empezó a llorar! Se veía tan patética, tan estúpida.

No había desayunado nada pero aun así vomita en el wáter, el frio del suelo en sus manos y piernas la relajan tan solo un poco, pero sigue vomitando por unos minutos más.

Se recuesta en la fría pared del baño luego de poderse calmar un poco, tenía que procesar todo lo que había pasado. Lydia había muerto, era real, no una pesadilla, no podía hacer nada para cambiar aquello, como tampoco podía dejar de sentirse culpable y odiarse a sí misma.

 _"— Matar no es hereditario. —"_

Recuerda lo que le dijo Stiles ya mucho tiempo atrás, hubo un tiempo donde le creyó, en realidad lo había hecho, valla estúpida. Desde pequeña había visto como las personas que amaba morían, tal vez no lo hacía con sus manos pero siempre que decía la estúpida frase de "Quiero que estés muerto" se cumplía.

Tenía miedo de ella misma.

— ¡Lo siento! — Le grita al viento. — ¡No quería que murieras! ¡No quería! — Golpea la pared detrás de ella con sus manos y sus pies el duro piso. — ¡Siento ser una egoísta, Lydia! — Grita con la esperanza que la banshee le oyera. — Lo siento. — Deja caer sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, completamente agotada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Pasa varios minutos antes de que finalmente puede ponerse en pie, aun temblando ligeramente y sintiendo escalofríos por su cuerpo. Sale del baño, no sin antes limpiar un poco su rostro. Camina despacio por el largo pasillo de la casa, apoyándose de las paredes por temor de caer.

Se sentía tan dolida, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, que extrañaba aquella burbuja que la aguardaba de sus miedos. Tal vez aquella burbuja no le había permitido darse cuenta de la habitación al final del pasillo.

No debía entrar, era demasiado, pero de todas maneras lo hace, porque desde hace tiempo ella se había acostumbrado al dolor. La habitación era tan luminosa, y olía tan bien, las paredes eran de un color rosa pastel y los muebles blancos, era obvio que Lydia había sido la encargada de la decoración.

Sonríe ante ese pensamiento.

Se acerca hasta poder verla, queda sin aliento ante el olor natural de la habitación, ella olía igual que Lydia. Sus manos se agarran de la cuna blanca con fuerza, Malia se queda sin aliento al ver a la pequeña niña que hace tan solo unos segundos dormía, pero ahora la veía, con esos enormes e idénticos ojos verdes de Lydia.

El aire que guardaba sale por su boca.


	5. Duele no odiar

— ¿Dónde está Malia? — Pregunta Scott, ignorando el estado ausente de su amigo. — ¿Stiles? —

No respondió, ni siquiera parpadeo, Stiles estaba perdido de su mente, de nuevo. Hace tan solo unos minutos Malia había pasado por su lado sin siquiera observarlo, claro se sintió herido por eso, pero aquello quedo en el olvido rápidamente luego de darse cuenta de los ojos llorosos de la werecoyote.

La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que Malia sufría, estaba sorprendido, no lo iba negar, después de todo él no sabía que pensar ante la llegada repentina de Malia por la muerte de Lydia, ¿le podían culpar? Para nadie es un secreto que Malia se fue odiando a Lydia, y a él, claro.

Aquel sentimiento de que estaba siendo observado le pone impaciente, observa a su alrededor y se encuentra a Dave a un lado de las escaleras donde hace minutos Malia había salido corriendo. Era él quien le miraba, con esos ojos azules fríos, parecía que le criticaba, que lo odiaba y culpaba.

Lo sabía, Dave sabía todo, Malia le había contado su historia, y aquello le dolía.

Si ese tal Dave sabía lo que paso es porque Malia le conto, lo cual significa que ella le tiene confianza a ese chico, tal vez demasiada.

— Iré por ella. — Le dice a Scott.

Le da una última mirada a Dave, tan fría como la que él le dirigía, y pasa por su lado para subir por las escaleras.

En busca de Malia.

Su Malia.

….

Era hermosa, la pequeña bebé, sus cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos verdes. Igual a Lydia. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a su madre, pero había algo más, sabía que había visto esos ojos verdes antes, no solo de Lydia, esa niña tenía el parecido de dos personas… Y una de esas no era Stiles.

Tal vez solo pensaba eso porque no quería admitir que esa hermosa bebé era del chico que alguna vez amo. Esa bebé fue la culpable de que Stiles terminara con ella, debía odiarla, aunque solo fuera una bebé, ella es producto de una infidelidad después de todo.

— No me mires así. — Susurra a la niña. La bebé le miraba con esos ojos brillantes, curiosos y emocionados. — Me haces difícil odiarte, y duele como... — Iba decir una grosería, pero ella no puede terminar de hablar porque después de todo la bebé era demasiado pequeña aun como para que la oyera despotricar.

La bebé parece darse cuenta de aquello, o entonces Malia no entiende porque ella ríe levando sus manos y piecitos al aire.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan feliz? Tu madre acaba de morir. — Habla, frunciendo el ceño a la niña como si ella en realidad pudiera entenderle.

La bebé vuelve a reír, su voz era cantarina y parecía tan feliz que Malia no puede evitar sonreír levemente.

¿Por qué no podía odiarle? Ese pequeño ser había destruido su vida, por ella tuvo que huir de Beacon Hills y logrado que odiara a Stiles y Lydia. Había perdido todo desde a su padre Tate hasta Stilinski. Tal vez si ella le odiara, a la bebé, pudiera dejar de sentir aquel moleste dolor en su pecho, dejar de sentir como si no pudiera respirar.

Pero como buena adicta al dolor que se había convertido, ella no lo hace, al contrario, Malia acerca su mano derecha con lentitud al pequeño rostro del bebé, estaba tan cerca de tocar aquella suave piel cuando una voz detrás de ella la detiene.

Aleja su mano, lo más rápido que le es posible, y la sonrisa de su boca es eliminada, la pared de hielo sobre ella estaba en alto y no tenía intención de bajarla de nuevo.

— Se llama, Layla. — Dice Stiles, una vez el chico se encuentra al lado de Malia. Las manos de él tocan la cuna en la que estaba su pequeña hija.

Malia le observa, nota aquella mirada llena de amor que le dirigía a su hija. Una imagen loca cruza por su cabeza, imaginándose a ella y Stiles felices con un bebé de ellos en brazos, Stiles dirigiéndole esa mirada solamente a al bebé que ella había podido darle.

Pero una vez más, Lydia había tomado la delantera y ganado.

Aparta la mirada con aparente asco, pero en realidad solo era dolor y celos lo que sentía justo en aquel momento.

Parece que Stiles se da cuenta de aquello, porque ella puede sentir su mirada quemándola como fuego. No se molesta en decir algo, ella solo camina hacia la salida, dejando atrás al bebé. No estaba lista para hablar con Stiles, ni siquiera le importaba que parecía como una niña haciéndole la ley del hielo, ella solo no quería estar cerca de Stiles y mucho menos a solas con la hija que creo cuando aún era su novio y por si fuera poco con la mejor amiga de ella.

Realmente ¿cómo no podía estar resentida aun con él?

Pero su huida es interrumpida con la mano de Stiles posada en su brazo. Le mira, desconcertada, asustada ante el repentino tacto luego de tanto tiempo, muy en el fondo, también, sintió aquella electricidad que solo él le provocaba con cada toque o beso…

Le mira, enojada, asustada, ignorando por unos momentos la sorpresa en los ojos de Stiles.

— Por favor, háblame. — Prácticamente suplica.

Por un momento casi lo hace, la súplica, la voz desesperada y sus ojos esperanzados casi derriten la pared de hielo, casi. No se mueve, no dice nada, solo lo mira, podía oír los balbuces de Layla pero aun así ninguno de los dos se mueve por lo que parece una eternidad.

Finalmente Stiles se da por vencido, la suelta, con lentitud, como si no quisiera dejar de tocarle, y aunque odie admitirlo tampoco quería dejar de sentir el cálido tacto, había olvidado lo caliente que era el chico.

Cuando está libre ella no pierde más tiempo y sale de aquella habitación para dejar de pensar tonterias.

….

Es lo suficientemente sínico y valiente como para dejarse llorar.

Mira por un largo tiempo la puerta por la que Malia salió, se había ido, de nuevo, y sin él. Suspira, gira sobre sus talones para ver a su pequeña hija, estaba sentada en la cuna, mirándole con sus grandes ojos, pareciera como si ella entendiera lo que estaba pasando, la bebé no sonreía, ella no se movía, solo le veía, y tal vez era solo su imaginación pero parecía que Layla sentía lastima por él.

Sacude la cabeza, sacando esas locas ideas, Layla es apenas una bebé, es imposible que entendiera que estaba pasando.

— Ella no era así. — Le dice a su hija, caminando de nuevo hacia la cuna. — Solía hablar conmigo todo el tiempo. — Acaricia la pequeña cabeza de Layla, acomodando el cabello pelirrojo de la niña. — Pero yo destruí eso. —

" _Stiles observa a su novia cambiándose, ni siquiera le importa que pareciera un idiota acosador o que debía estará vistiéndose también. No le podían culpar, su novia era demasiado perfecta, era imposible dejar de admirarla y aun no creía que aquella chica fuera solo suya._

 _—_ _Stiles. — Alza el rostro dejando de mirar sus perfectas piernas para ahora concentrarse en su hermoso rostro._

 _—_ _¿Si? — Dice, dándole una sonrisa a la werecoyote._

 _Malia bufa divertida, obviamente había notado la mirada de Stiles sobre ella durante todo el transcurso de vestirse. — Se nos hace tarde, deberías bañarte ya, la manada espera. —_

 _Claro, la manada, hoy era un día importante, el viaje del alfa con Parrish era hoy, Lydia de seguro estaba preocupada pero eso obviamente no iba a reconocerlo, como él tampoco lo hacía, no le gustaba cuando Malia tenía que hacer una parte de la misión sola, pero después de todo así son sus vidas, tal vez lo sean para siempre, meterse con alguna creatura sobrenatural peligrosa y tratar de mantener a todos de Beacon Hills a salvo._

 _El peligro siempre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina._

 _Hace unas semanas atrás su papá les había informado de unos estudiantes desaparecidos, y otros personas han dicho que han visto una especie de coyote enorme, demasiado grande, obviamente era algo sobrenatural y solo la manada McCall se podía encargar de aquello._

 _Iban a investigar por separado para revisar más perímetro, Malia por el bosque, Kira se encargaría de la escuela, Lydia investigaría por las casas de los desaparecidos por si encontraba alguna pista de su paradero, Scott y Parrish se irían, ya que parece que lo que sea que estaba por ahí les afectaba a ellos más que a los demás estarían afuera del pueblo, ya que su presencia no sería de ayuda._

 _Estarían cerca, para cuando encontraran la creatura y ellos tuvieran que intervenir para derrotarla._

 _Mientras tanto Stiles iría a la estación para ayudar a su padre con los expedientes._

 _Todo estaba bien planeado, esta vez no debería haber problemas, y de todas maneras no esperaban encontrarse con la creatura a la primera vez que la buscan._

 _Es sencillo._

 _Suspira, derrotado, no había forma que Malia se quedara con él más tiempo._

 _—_ _Si, lo sé. — Se levanta de la cama y se acerca a Malia. — Ten cuidado, ¿sí? — Sus manos acarician el suave rostro de la werecoyote._

 _Malia sonríe y le da un pequeño beso a Stiles. — Todo estará bien. — Le dice con seguridad._

 _El chico asiente con la cabeza, optimista, y le da un prolongado y largo beso a Malia._ "

El último beso, había deseado que dudara mucho más de lo que duro, tal vez entonces no se le hubiera olvidado el sabor de su boca, la textura de sus labios, el aliento cálido, extrañaba todo lo referente de ella, todo.

Pero lo que más deseaba era que la manada no se hubiera confiado. Ahora por esa fatídica noche Malia le odia.

— Yo destruyo todo. —


	6. Mata lentamente

¿Qué puedes hacer al ver a dos personas, que se aman completamente, sufriendo por tu culpa?

Scott no podía sacarse aquella pregunta de su cabeza, aun estando en el entierro de su amiga, alguien realmente importante para su manada. Lydia.

Rayos, si no hubiera cometido tantos errores lo más seguro es que Lydia estuviera viva, con ellos, pero ha sido tan idiota, si era sincero con él mismo tenía que reconocer que es un peor alfa de lo que alguna vez lo fue Peter o Derek, ha sido mucho peor sin duda.

¿Pero cómo podían siquiera culparlo? Todos en su manada también han cometido muchos errores, él podía ser un alfa verdadero pero seguía siendo humano, y cometía errores como todos. Solo… solo quería proteger a su mamá, a su papá, ellos no tienen la culpa de que su hijo se allá convertido responsable, a su poca edad, de toda una manada de diferentes creaturas, no era un genio, no era demasiado fuerte, solo seguía siendo un chico.

Y con esos pensamientos es que Scott McCall trata de calmar su conciencia.

Pero si era realista de aquello no servía, tener a Stiles al lado, oliendo a desesperación y dolor, y a Malia enfrente, con incomodidad y culpa, era difícil, tan difícil, y eso era sin mencionar la mirada de odio que Kira le dirigía cada minuto que sus ojos se encontraban.

Las palabras que Kira le dijo horas antes no podían salir de su cabeza.

" _Kira entra a la cocina de una manera demasiado brusca, algo tan extraño en ella, pero Scott ni siquiera tiene que verle para saber qué era lo que le pasaba. Sigue lavando las tazas de café, tratando de ignorar todo lo que pudiera a su ex._

 _En serio que lo único que necesitaba en este momento era más reclamos._

 _—_ _Eres un hipócrita. — De todas maneras Kira le habla, tan ruda como lo ha hecho desde hace un año. No le mira, sigue en su labor como si la kitsune no hubiera hablado. — He oído todo lo que le has dicho a Malia. —_

 _—_ _Kira, ya hablamos de esto. — Le dice pero sin observarla, tratando de callarla, afuera había demasiadas creaturas sobrenaturales que podían oírle, en especial Malia. — Aunque no lo creas, ella me preocupa. — Habla, lavando con más fuerza de la necesaria la taza._

 _Una risa irónica por parte de Kira llega a él, causándole escalofríos. — Casi le vendes. — El recuerdo causa estragos en Scott. — Y por no decir la verdad mirad hasta donde hemos llegado. — Scott puede sentir sus venas arder. — ¿Cuánto más dejaras que se rompan? ¿Acaso un alfa no debe de cuidar su manada? ¡¿Por qué permites que esto empeore?! — Kira grita, desesperada._

 _Finalmente Scott no puede soportar más las lágrimas, todo lo que había dicho Kira le había lastimado demasiado, y era porque sabía que era verdad, por aquello es que la frustración hace que rompa la taza que mantenía en su mano, algunos pedazos de cristales cortando su mano, pero de todas maneras aquello no le importa, deja caer los pedazos rotos y se acerca a Kira, sosteniéndola por sus antebrazos demasiado fuerte y aun con sus manos con sangre._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú? ¡Eh! ¡Delátame! ¡Diles a todos la verdad! — Era la primera vez que le gritaba a Kira, incluso la primera vez que la sostenía tan fuerte, pero estaba tan enojado, tanto, por la frustración y el dolor que no podía pensar con claridad._

 _Kira no dice nada, ella solo le mira, sin miedo, solo con pena, y aquello enfurece aún más a Scott. Que ella aun fuera comprensible con ella le hacía sentir aún más idiota._

 _Es justo en aquel momento que Derek entra a la cocina, y aunque nota la extraña escena él no lo menciona, lo cual Scott agradece. Suelta a Kira y mira al recién llegado._

 _—_ _Es hora, Scott, debemos enterrarla. — Comunica Derek._

 _Suspira, tenía que volver a salir y ver a su manada, debía de nuevo parecer que estaba bien, aunque bien era lo que menos se sentía en aquel momento._

 _Asienta con la cabeza hacia Derek, agarra una servilleta y se limpia la sangre de las manos, antes de salir le da una última mirada a Kira. Lo nota, aun en el fondo ella tenía esperanza en que él hiciera lo correcto, pero, realmente no era lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse al odio de los que más quiere._ "

¿Cómo podía solucionar todo esto sin que su manada terminarla odiándole? No podía vivir sin ellos, le amaba, y un alfa no puede sobrevivir sin su manada. Sabe que ha cometido horribles errores, ha visto a sus amigos llorar por su culpa, pero... realmente ya no sabe que escusa usar, él ha fallado, realmente lo ha hecho, y ahora no sabía cómo poder solucionarlo.

Todo era una horrible pesadilla.

….

No debía ser cruel con Scott, después de todo ella también tiene sus secretos de lo que paso aquella noche, pero, estaba segura que la mayor culpa de todo lo sucedido era de Scott McCall.

Era obvio, si él no hubiera tratado de vender a Malia entonces Stiles no hubiera tenido que matar. Pero aquello ya era el pasado, ahora debía pensar en cómo reparar a la manada, incluso aunque ella está rota hará lo que sea posible para que todos estén bien.

Luego de marcar los números que necesita pone su celular sobre su oreja, ella espera paciente, mientras observa desde lejos a su manada. Todos con la cabeza baja, mientras que el ataúd de Lydia bajaba y tierra caía encima, era una escena demasiado difícil de procesar para ella.

— ¿Kira? — La voz al otro lado de la línea logra captar su atención a algo más que la escena enfrente.

— Necesito tu ayuda. —

" _Cuando Kira entra a su casa sabe inmediatamente que algo andaba mal. Había cojines en el suelo, y algunos platos rotos en el camino a la cocina, lo que le advirtió que algo había pasado, ella corre directo a la sala dejando caer su mochila en el camino, cuando llega observa a su padre, sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza oculta entre sus manos y codos apoyados en sus rodillas, mientras a su madre le acariciaba la espalda y decía cosas tan despacio que Kira no logro entender a tiempo que era lo que había sucedido._

 _—_ _¿Mamá? ¿Papá? — Habla, con su voz temblando. — ¿Sucede algo? —_

 _Su madre la mira, pero su padre no, y ella puede oír como él solloza. Su padre estaba llorando, algo de verdad debía estar pasando ya que su padre nunca llora, y eso la asusta más._

 _—_ _Kira…— Dice su madre, mirándola con preocupación. Ella abre y cierra la boca un par de veces más hasta que puede decir algo coherente. — Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, pero tenemos que irnos de Beacon Hills. —_

 _—_ _¿Qué? — Grita, desesperada. No quería irse de Beacon Hills, aquí estaban sus amigos, su novio, ella simplemente no quería perderos, aunque aquello pudiera ser egoísta al ver el estado de sus padres._

 _Su madre le mira ahora enojada. — Tu padre ha sido acusado de estar con una de sus alumnas. — Aquellas palabras dejan con la boca abierta a Kira. — Su reputación y trabajo puede ser perjudicados si nos quedamos en este pueblo. — Termina de decir con gran fuerza, decidida y sin intención de cambiar de parecer._

 _La amenaza se había cumplido, Mike no había estado bromeando, y aquello le impaciente. Si había sido capaz de comenzar tal rumor tan absurdo de su padre, y romperle una pierna a Melissa, no quería saber que más iba hacer si ella seguía negándose._

 _Para su padre el trabajo era demasiado importante, amaba ser un profesor, y había trabajado duro para llegar donde estaba ahora, Kira no podía ser tan egoísta como para hacerle daño. Ama a su padre._

 _Él siempre le dijo que la familia estaba primero que nada, y aunque esto era horrible él tenía razón, como desea poder proteger a sus padres y Malia, pero sabía que debía escoger a uno como Scott tuve que hacer._

 _Y ella escogía a su familia._

 _—_ _Eso es absurdo. — Trata de parecer calmada, nunca había sido buena mintiendo. — Solo esperen unos días y verán que todo se aclarara. — Dice, siendo optimista para convencer a sus padres de quedarse._

 _Su padre por fin alza el rostro, y ella puede lo angustiado que él se encontraba por todo esto._

 _—_ _Kira, puedo ir a prisión por tal mentira, así que no nos quedaremos. — Dice mientras se levanta del sofá y su madre sigue aquel movimiento._

 _—_ _Si nos vamos pensaran que estas huyendo, papá. — Ella trata de calmar la situación y el miedo de sus padres. — No hay ninguna puebla de tu contra porque no hiciste nada, pues bien, demuéstrales que eres inocente. —_

 _Sus padres se ven entre ellos unos segundos, y luego a Kira, trata de parecer tranquila pero era difícil. Estaba aceptando algo horrible, no podía estar tranquila, estar bien, ni siquiera sabe cómo podrá ver a Malia a los ojos estos días._

 _—_ _Bien. — Dice su mamá._

 _Sonríe levemente, al menos podía dejar de preocuparse por una cosa. Ahora solo tenía que llamar a Mike diciéndole que acepta_."

— ¿Mi ayuda? — Pregunta, sin poder creer que Kira la estaba llamando. — ¿Realmente yo puedo ser ayuda de alguien? —

— Tú me debes una. — Se precipita a decir la kitsune.

" _—_ _Esto realmente no parece ser una buena idea. — Trata hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pero por la forma que Mike la mira sabe que nada lo hará cambiar el plan. — Mike…—_

 _El chico se acerca y la agarra directo de la barbilla, obligando que lo mire a los ojos, y Kira se siente impaciente por la cercanía y fuerza de él._

 _—_ _Tu solo estas aquí para seguir ordenes, Kira. —_

 _Había días, como hoy, en los que Mike se volvía más salvaje de lo normal, normal en él, y a Kira le asusta que su mal humor pueda afectarle a ella, Scott o su familia, por lo que sumisamente ella baja el rostro aceptando lo que tenía que hacer._

 _Mike la suelta, y antes que él pudiera hacerle algo más, da unos pasos adelante. Observa la chica en el suelo, con un pedazo de cinta en su boca, las manos amarradas, sus ropas llenas de tierra, acurrucada a una esquina de la cabaña, con los ojos llenos de miedo y suplicando con ellos que la ayudara, que no le hiciera daño._

 _Se sintió terrible, al ver a esta pobre chica inocente de aquella manera, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba ya tan metida en este problema que no veía forma de poder salir._

 _Había tratado con fuerza convencer a Mike que dejara a esta chica libre, que ya encontrarían alguna manera de alejar a Parrish sin tener que herir alguien inocente, pero Mike es conocido por ser alguien que nunca cambia de parecer y que siempre se debe hacer las cosas como él quiere, no había forma que Scott y ella lograran que dejara a Malia, o siquiera a esta chica, tranquilas._

 _—_ _Lo siento. — Susurra, tratando de disipar la culpa._

 _Pero no funciona._

 _Con una mano en alto Kira consume mitad de vida de la chica, matándola lenta y superficialmente._ "

— Yo salve tu vida. — Le recuerda Kira, mientras mira a la manada dirigiéndose a sus respectivos autos, menos Stiles, que había decidido quedarse un poco más en la tumba ahora sellada de Lydia.

— Lo sé. —


	7. Oh dulce perdición

Finalmente Lydia se fue, y el vacío en su pecho creció. ¿Realmente todas las mujeres que él amaba se tenían que ir? Primero su madre, luego Malia y ahora Lydia, solo esperaba no perder a Layla, era todo lo que le quedaba junto con su padre.

Toca la fría lapida enfrente, recorre con sus dedos el nombre tallado a mano, dejándose tragar por los agridulces recuerdos.

" _Él termina el beso, al abrir los ojos encuentra a Lydia, levemente sonrojada y sus ojos hinchados, por lo menos aquel beso había logrado que la banshee dejara de llorar. Con su mano él limpia el resto de lágrimas secas en las mejillas de la rubia-fresa._

 _—_ _Cásate conmigo. — No pierde tiempo en decirlo, tenía que sacarlo de su pecho y mente antes de que se arrepintiera._

 _Lydia abre un poco la boca por la sorpresa de las palabras del chico, pero Stiles no cambia su mirada decidida, de todas formas Lydia se aleja un poco, mirando al suelo, Stiles incluso puede imaginarse el cerebro de Lydia imaginando todos los pros y contras de una boda._

 _Stiles por su parte no tenía nada que perder. Había pasado una semana desde que Malia desapareció y aunque llevaban días enteros en su busca no tenían alguna pista de ella, solo el mensaje de texto de Peter Hale, donde decía que Malia estaba bien, pero ¿realmente creía que eso calmaría a la manada? Bien y Peter Hale no eran palabras que tuvieran sentido si se encontraban juntas._

 _De todas maneras sabían que era inútil seguir buscando a Malia, si ella había decidido irse con Peter, el viejo hombre lobo haría hasta lo imposible porque no la encontraran, y aunque lo sabían, Stiles no perdí mucho más si le entregaba una carta a Malia por medio de Peter, si es que el werewolf regresa a Beacon Hills. Stiles está decidido a entregarle una carta para Malia, una donde pudiera decirle la verdad._

 _Probablemente Malia le odiara, pero ella estará lejos por lo que no tendrá que ver aquellos ojos chocolates que tanto le gusta con odio hacia él, y aquel seria el ultimo motivo para que Malia en definitiva no regresara jamás a Beacon Hills._

 _Un carraspeo por parte de Lydia llama su atención de los oscuros pensamientos negativos de su mente._

 _Observa a Lydia, la chica mantenía sus manos en su aun plano vientre, ya no lloraba pero su rostro aún estaba rojo._

 _—_ _Si. — Ella habla tan segura que Stiles sonríe emocionado. — Si, casémonos, Stiles. — La chica sonríe un poco, y era la primera sonrisa real de ella desde hace mucho tiempo, específicamente desde hace 6 semanas._

 _Stiles se acerca, se atreve a tocar el vientre de Lydia por debajo de las manos de la chica, no puede mentir, él no siente nada, pero sabe que hay está creciendo su futuro hijo, y es aquel pensamiento que le da la valentía para besar de nuevo a Lydia._

 _Decir que no se sentía bien era mentira, porque Lydia sabe besar, y muy bien, pero ambos tenían tanto en la cabeza, un pasado tan dudoso y problemas sentimentales que era por eso que ninguno de los dos podía realmente disfrutar del beso._

 _Pero aquello no era un gran problema, ambos iban a tener mucho tiempo para acostumbrarse ahora que serán esposos._ "

— No tuvimos el suficiente tiempo juntos, Lydia. — Es lo último que logra decir.

….

— Gracias por venir, Liam. — Dice el alfa, a su beta quien se había mantenido tan callado desde la ceremonia, el silencio mataba a Scott y Liam sabia aquello.

Asiente con la cabeza levemente. — Está bien. —

¿Qué más podía decir? Liam se había alejado demasiado de la manada, de hecho desde que Malia se fue él nunca volvía a hablar con ellos de nuevo, y sentía que no debía estar aquí, en un entierro con sus ex manada no parecía lo correcto, de todas formas había ido solo por Lydia, porque si la que menos culpa de todo lo que paso tenia era Lydia Martin.

Aún estaban muy presente lo que vivió con ella.

" _La banshee tose tan fuerte que Liam se siente incómodo por no poder hacer nada. Ella se apoya en la encimera de la cocina con fuerza, mientras baja el pañuelo de su boca con lentitud._

 _Aunque sabe que es grosero Liam no puede evitar observar fijamente a la banshee. Estaba pálida, demasiado delgada y sus ojos estaban rodeados de un color morado/negro. De aquella chica que todos estaban en enamorados en el instituto no quedaba nada, pero de todas formas a Liam le parece hermosa._

 _Ella era su amiga, una de las pocas que le quedaba en la manada, por no decir la única, incluso fue él quien acompaño a Lydia en su parto, aquello les unió demasiado, y también el hecho de que ambos eran los únicos que no se molestaban en ocultar que aquella noche si les afecto._

 _—_ _Necesito tu ayuda. — Logra decir Lydia, luego de su ataque de tos._

 _Los ojos de la chica brillaban, lo cual confunde a Liam, ella esperaba algo de él y no lo entendía. ¿Qué podía darle?_

 _—_ _Si es para cuidar a Layla, debo decirte que no se nada acerca de bebés. — Dice, tratando de sonreír, pero sonreír era difícil para la manada últimamente._

 _Aquello último lo demuestra Lydia también, que trata de sonreír por la broma del beta pero solo logra una leve mueca. — No es aquello. — Asegura la banshee. — Liam no estoy bien, nada bien. —_

 _El chico frunce el ceño. — Dijiste que es solo un resfriado. —_

 _Hace dos semanas atrás Lydia había empezado a toser, gran parte de su fuerza se fue y ella tuvo fiebre un par de noches, pero la banshee siempre dijo que era solo un resfrió, que siempre eran así para ella, y probablemente la manada sabía que aquello era una mentira, Lydia parecía demasiado… enferma, como para ser solo un resfriado, pero a la manada le gusta las lindas mentiras, aquellas que los deja dormir de noche y respirar un nuevo día sin reales preocupaciones._

 _Lydia niega con la cabeza, y aquel gesto despierta de nuevo el ataque de tos. Liam se mueve incomodo en su asiento y sus dedos juegan en la encimera de la cocina, evitando observar a Lydia._

 _Cuando logra calmarse ella vuelve hablar. — ¿Sabes cómo funciona los werecoyotes y su legado? — Liam niega con su cabeza, mirando a Lydia a los ojos. — Gran poder se los pasa sus hijos, no es como que ellos lo desean, pero sucede. — Explica, y él nota las manos temblorosas de la chica. — Para las bans… Para las banshee… —_

 _Ella no puede terminar. Sus piernas parecen fallar y casi cae si no fuera por los buenos reflejos de Liam, quien con rapidez se había levantado de su asiento y corrido a por ella, sosteniéndola desde su delgada cintura. Por los ojos idos de Lydia y su peso aumentado Liam supo que la chica estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero, como siempre la fuerza de Lydia la había mantenido a flote._

 _—_ _¿Estas bien? — Es lo único, que inteligentemente, Liam se le ocurre preguntar._

 _No, ella no estaba bien, era obvio, pero él no sabía que poder hacer por ella. ¡Seguía siendo un estudiante de secundaria! Nunca, jamás, deseo ser un hombre lobo y pertenecer a esta manada._

 _Lydia se apoya en él, tratando de recuperarse, y Liam se siente impaciente por el estado de su amiga. La banshee lo observa directamente a los ojos, de una manera tan intensa que llena de miedo a Liam._

 _—_ _Estoy muriendo, Liam._ _—_ "

— ¿Liam? — El llamado del alfa lo trae al presente.

Liam parpadea un par de veces hasta que de nuevo puede dejar aquel recuerdo atrás. — Lo siento. ¿Qué decías? —

Scott le mira curioso, pero sigue caminando a un lado de Liam, ambos dirigiéndose a sus respectivos autos, porque desde hace unos meses atrás Scott tuvo que vender su moto y ahora tenía una vieja camioneta que arreglaba en su tiempo libre.

— Solo pregunte como te ha ido en los estudios. —

— Oh. — Dice inconscientemente, un poco molesto con la estúpida pregunta de Scott. Liam tenía cosas más importantes que pensar en aquel momento, como lo era mantener a Hayden segura mientras que hacia lo que Lydia le pidió. — Bien, supongo. —

Sus calificaciones estaban mal en realidad, y es que desde hace semanas llevaba pensando en el loco plan de Lydia, no sabía porque, de todos en la manada, se lo pidió a él, queriendo pensar que no era porque ella lo culpaba de la muerte de Parrish, pero debía hacerlo, tal vez entonces podría solucionar algunas cosas de la manada.

O tal vez solo empeoraría las cosas.

De todas formas era un riesgo que debían tomar.

….

— Bueno, eso fue extraño. — Dice Alicia, caminando al lado de Malia por el largo pasillo del hotel, ambas chicas dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartían.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta Malia, un poco ausente, no podía dejar de pensar que hace tan solo unas horas habían enterrado a Lydia Martin.

Luego del entierro cada quien de la manada simplemente se fue por caminos distintos, Malia no fue capaz de despedirse de ninguno de ellos, y es que ella siquiera los veía mientras estaban en el entierro, estaba segura que ellos tampoco la notaron ya que todos estaban demasiado entretenidos con el dolor y sufrimiento de ellos mismos.

— Malia todas están personas están mal. — Alicia usa un exagerado tono de voz dramático mientras que rueda los ojos y mueve sus manos al aire con desesperación.

Malia se encoje de hombros. — Ha muerto alguien importante para nosotros. — Era cierto, Lydia era como un ancla para todos no solo por sus poderes, sino porque la chica daba su amistad sincera a todos cuando lograba abrirse.

Alicia niega con la cabeza. — No es solo eso. — Dice, mirando a Malia aunque esta no lo hacía ya que se encontraba centrada en abrir la puerta de la habitación. — Todos estos chicos tiene nuestra misma edad y pareciera más viejos, como si llevaran una gran carga sobre sus hombros cada uno, como si respiraran por instinto y no tuvieran nada por lo que vivir, como muñecas de porcelanas, son hermosos por fuera pero vacíos por dentro. — Alicia entra a la habitación primero, y continua hablando con rapidez, como casi siempre lo hacía y a Malia le sorprendía que pareciera ella no necesitara respirar. — Créeme, es aterrador, que bueno que tu dejaste este pueblo. — Es lo último que dice la rubia antes de irse al baño.

 _Aterrador._

Alicia ni siquiera se imaginaba lo aterrador que podía llegar ser Beacon Hills, aquello que comentaba no era nada y ni siquiera tenía sentido en el punto de vista de Malia, pero de todas maneras tenía razón en algo, todo había sido incomodo, y estaba segura que no era solo por parte de ella, toda la manada estaba incomoda de estar juntos luego de tanto tiempo, era entendible, se suponía que son una manada, debían ser fuerte y unidos, pero ahora mismo no eran ninguna de las dos cosas.

Estaban rotos, y no había forma de volver a pegar las piezas.

Dave había sido una gran fuente de ayuda, gracias a él había tenido la suficiente fuerza para ir al entierro de Lydia luego de aquel extraño encuentro con Stiles en presencia de la hija de él y Lydia, aun no pude procesar del todo el haber conocido a la hija de las personas que destruyeron su mundo.

Layla, esa pequeña niña, es tan linda, y Malia odia admitirlo, pero esa niña tiene el encanto de Lydia y es imposible no… quererle. No, no podía decir que le quería, pero podía decir que no la odia en absoluto, aunque, aún muy en el fondo no podía dejar de pensar que aquella niña no tenía nada de Stiles en ella, ni siquiera su olor era familiar al de los Stilinski.

Aunque claro, eso podía ser solo su cabeza y corazón tratando de engañarse a sí misma, para que el dolor de saber que el amor de su vida tiene una hija con la que fue su mejor amiga, así que trata de ignorar aquello.

Se debiste con rapidez, dejando el vestido negro que había tenido que usar para el entierro en la cama, ella se viste con otro vestido de verano, aquel que había comprado junto con Alicia meses atrás. El vestido negro lo rompe, con sus propias manos, sin ningún problema y lo tira a la basura.

Ella no quería ningún recuerdo de lo que había pasado esta tarde.

Pronto se iría de Beacon Hills, y eso la hace feliz, dejaría una vez más esto atrás, no tendría que ver de nuevo a la manada, no tendría que soportar las miradas de Stiles, y no tenía que volver a sentirse como una idiota.

Ya no tendría que volver nunca más.

Y eso sonaba bien.

Hacer una nueva vida tal vez con Dave, porque si, sabe que le gusta a Dave, y ella puede incluso decir que también siente algo por él, antes nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero volver ver a Stiles le hizo darse cuenta que debía superarlo, si, ese chico la engaño, pero tal vez Dave no lo haga, tal vez con Dave puede olvidarse por completo de Stiles, porque Dave había sido de tanta ayuda desde que lo conoció, y ella se siente cómoda con él, protegida, querida, muchas de las cosas que no ha vuelto a sentir desde lo de Stiles.

Pero Stiles ahora era el pasado definitivamente, podría hacer como si nunca lo hubiera conocido, entonces así, tal vez, todo duela menos, ella no pedía demasiado, solo que pudiera volver a respirar sin el dolor en su pecho constantemente, tener que parecer que estaba bien.

Olvidar, solo pedía poder olvidar.

….

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunta el sheriff de nuevo al ver a su hijo bajar las escaleras luego de dormir a Layla.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, él se sienta enfrente de su padre en el comedor. Mira su plato de comida, sin ninguna intención de comer, pero su padre estaba enfrente, así que hace el esfuerzo de tratar estar bien agarrando el tenedor y comiendo algunos guisantes.

— ¿Has… Has hablado con Malia? — Pregunta Noah, luego de un tiempo de silencio entre ambos.

— Ella no quiere hablar conmigo. — Dice, y aquellas palabras le recuerda cuando ambos terminaron sin palabras en senior junior.

Siempre habían sido mejores sin palabras, podían leer sus ojos, podían entender sus gestos, era como leer la mente del otro, aquella extraña conexión que no siempre los demás entendieron, ni siquiera ellos, pero no les molestaba, porque eso significaba que tan unidos estaban del otro.

Ahora, era lo mismo, solo que esta vez leían lo que tan separados quieren estar.

— Hijo lo más seguro que ella se ira y tú no podrás disculparte. — Stiles rueda los ojos antes las palabras de su padre, era increíble como todos seguían echándole en cara todo el daño que le había hecho a Malia.

Lo sabía, no necesitaba que los demás recordaran lo que paso hace un año, solo quería olvidar, solo pedía no tener que caer en la dulce perdición que era Malia para él, porque entonces todo lo que hizo un año atrás para no lastimar a Malia seria en vano.


	8. Solo una pequeña chispa

La mala suerte siempre la había perseguido, y eso se confirmó ante la llamada de Liam.

— ¿Hola? — Responde Malia sentándose en su cama y restregando sus ojos adormilados.

Ella se había vuelto a dormir luego de ducharse, esperando a que Alicia estuviera lista para salir a almorzar con los chicos, pero Alicia siempre se demoraba demasiado, y Malia estaba cansada por pasar gran parte de la noche con el recuerdo del funeral de Lydia en sus memorias. No podía siquiera cerrar los ojos sin pensar en ella, y eso la asustaba demasiado.

— Malia. — La voz de Liam la sorprende, ella no esperaba su llamada, y no sabía ni entendía como el chico había conseguido su número, había cambiado todo para que la manada no pudiera localizarla, y aun en su encuentro Malia no les había dicho nada de su universidad, la ciudad a la que ahora vive y mucho menos el número de su celular.

Se sienta en la cama. — ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? — Pregunta con frialdad.

— La chica rubia me lo dio. — Responde Liam.

Malia rueda los ojos, amaba a Alicia pero también la odiaba, ella la metía en tantos problemas todo el tiempo.

— Yo…— Liam continúa hablando, y Malia se siente impaciente por su balbuceo. — Yo necesito verte Malia. —

— ¿Qué? — Frunce el ceño porque estaba confundida, creía que luego del entierro ella no tendría que volver a verlos, la despedida de Lydia también había significado la despedida definitiva de Malia. — No creo que sea…—

Liam le interrumpe. — Malia tengo algo que darte. — El beta suspira al otro lado de la línea. — Estoy afuera de tu hotel. — Aquello último la sorprende por unos segundos, hasta que recuerda que si Alicia le dio su número de celular entonces también pudo haberle dado la dirección del hotel, no queriendo pensar de que tal vez la manada puede volver a encontrarla por sus poderes.

— Liam no quiero nada, yo estoy ocupada. — Era verdad, le había prometido a sus amigos en acompañarlos a recorrer Beacon Hills, debía preparase para ver lugares que la llenen de recuerdos agridulces.

— Es importante. —Habla el beta desesperado. — Lydia realmente quería que te diera esto. —

— ¿Lydia? — Su voz tiembla ante tal nombre.

— Si. — Algo en el tono de voz de Liam le hace parecer que había ganado.

Cuelga, no quería parecer que porque fuera de Lydia le interesaba, ella solo deja el celular en su cama y se pone unos zapatos antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Alicia aun duchándose sola, aunque Malia le grita que saldrá antes de irse por completo.

Mientras el ascensor baja, podía sentir un nudo en su estómago, sabia, lo podía sentir; algo malo iba pasar, algo iba cambiar, y se sentía aterrada ante eso, incluso un momento pensó en volver y encerrarse en la habitación, pero no pudo, porque su lado malo le decía que debía recibir lo que sea que Lydia le hubiera dejado.

Cuando Liam la observa, ella puede oler el miedo salir de él, ignora eso y se acerca, ambos solo se miran a los ojos por un largo tiempo, incomodos y sin saber que decir, hasta que Liam extiende su mano derecha, la que sostenía una carta.

— Lydia quería que leyeras esto, era muy importante para ella. — Dice el beta, bajando la cabeza.

Malia sostiene la carta entre sus manos temblorosas, y Liam de nuevo la observa, puede sentirlo, pero ahora ella no puede apartar sus ojos de la carta. Por lo que cuando Liam de pronto la abraza, en un torpe y rápido abrazo, la sorprende tanto que ella puede entonces olvidarse de la carta.

— Lo siento. — Susurra Liam en su oído, antes de retirase e irse lo más rápido que pudiera.

Aquello asusta aún más a Malia.

Ella entra de nuevo al hotel, pero no se dirige a la habitación, no quería leer la carta enfrente de Alicia, si ella llegaba a leerla tuviera que explicar muchas cosas, o eso cree, tal vez Lydia menciona algo sobre sus poderes banshee, como sea ella solo quiere ser precavida. Se sienta en una de las mesas vacías del restaurante del hotel, una mesera no demora en llegar y ella solo pide un jugo rápido para que aquella chica dejara de molestarla, cuando la mesera desaparece ella por fin se siente lista para poder leer la carta que sus manos sostenían tan fuertemente.

La abre, con sus manos temblando, y su aliento se congela al leer la primera línea.

 _"_ _Querida Malia, te he mentido…"_


	9. Hielo & Fuego

_"_ _Querida Malia, te he mentido, lo he hecho desde hace tiempo, y he visto cómo te he destrozado por eso, solo porque soy demasiado egoísta y porque Stiles siempre ha sido como un paracaídas para mí._

 _Lo siento._

 _Siento no decir la verdad a pesar de tus lágrimas, siento no poder pedirte disculpas personalmente, siento por arruinar tu relación con la única persona que estoy segura has amado._

 _Debes odiarnos, ¿no es así? No puedo culparte, nuestras mentiras merecían más que solo tu odio, Malia tu deberías despreciarnos, pero sé que no lo haces, porque eres fiel, eres sincera y tan especial. ¿Cómo lo sé? Malia, has venido a mi funeral aun a pesar de todo, y a pesar de Layla._

 _Layla, mi pequeña hija, ella es mi mayor secreto Malia, escribir esto no es fácil para mí pero sé que debo, yo debo tratar de arreglar mis errores y sé que es cobarde que lo haga de esta forma, pero no creo que pudiera ser lo suficiente fuerte para volver ver tus ojos llenos de odia hacia mí._

 _Layla no es prematura._

 _Layla no es hija de Stiles._

 _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Sé que por culpa de esta mentira terminaste con Stiles, ¡por mi culpa! Sé que piensas que Stiles te engaño conmigo, pero Malia eso nunca sucedió, nunca, jamás, Stiles y yo nunca hemos estado juntos de aquella manera, ni siquiera cuando nos casamos, y aquello es parte de la segunda mitad de la verdad; nuestro matrimonio, eso también fue una mentira, aunque al principio ambos tratamos de engañarnos a nosotros mismos, quise a olvidar a Parrish con él, y él olvidarte conmigo, pero al corazón no se le puede engañar, no es tan fácil como la cabeza._

 _¿Por qué me case con Stiles? ¿Por qué te hicimos creer que te engañamos? ¿Por qué te herimos de esta forma?_

 _No tenía más opciones, o tal vez si, realmente no lo sé, cuando lo hicimos, el decir tan grande mentira, ambos estábamos muy mal, ambos estábamos asustados y en especial yo. Jordan acababa de morir, justo la noche en la que pensaba decirle que estaba embarazada, y unos días después mi padre se enteró de mi embarazo, él me dijo cosas horribles y junto con mi madre me quitaron todo apoyo, sola y aterrada y el único que en ese entonces parecía darse cuenta de mi estado fue Stiles, lo supo todo, y me dio su mano para apoyarme, lo hice, no por mí, por el bebé, aquel bebé que ame apenas supe de su existencia, Stiles era el único que podía darme seguridad y protección para ella._

 _Amo a Layla, y en lo único que pensé fue en ella._

 _Yo quería decirte la verdad desde el principio, no sé si nos hubieras entendido, tal vez todo hubiera dolido menos, pero Stiles no lo quiso, no puedo decir nada de Stiles, lo siento, no es mi secreto._

 _Y solo quiero escribir una cosa más, ya he dicho mucho lo siento en esta carta, solo quiero recordarte que eres importante para mí, te amo Malia, siento no poder haber sido una mejor amiga, una que tú de verdad merecieras._

 _Con cariño; Lydia Martin."_

Al terminar de leer Malia ya se encontraba con demasiadas lágrimas rodeando por su rostro. Ella solo podía pensar en el hecho de que Layla no era hija de Stiles, nunca hubo un motivo real para que Stiles terminara con ella.

Y eso dolía aún más que la verdad de Lydia, porque entonces no podía entender porque Stiles lo hizo, si, ahora entiende a Lydia, y no puede decir que no siente rencor por ella porque era mentira, Malia era humana y estaba tan herida y enojada, y es la primera vez que se siente segura de lo que está sintiendo.

Sus ojos no se apartan de la carta, ella ni siquiera la lee, solo observa la pulcra letra de Lydia, esa chica, la que le mintió hasta sus últimos días y la que creyó que una carta puede arreglar lo rota que se encontraba. No, claro que no podía, incluso cree que es peor, porque no puede dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Stiles prefirió una mentira antes que a ella.

¿Stiles nunca la amo? ¿Por qué no pudo por lo menos decirle la verdad?

 _"_ _lo siento, no es mi secreto."_

Lee una vez más aquella parte de la carta. Secreto. Más secretos. Stiles tenía el suyo. Y ella tenía derecho de saberlo.

Se limpia las lágrimas con una servilleta y deja dinero por el vaso de jugo que ella ni siquiera toco. Camina decidida hacia la casa Stilinski, tratando de no pensar en nada porque de seguro terminaría de nuevo llorando.

Y Malia Hale odia llorar.

….

— ¿Dónde está Malia? — Pregunta Dave, sentándose en la cama de Alicia.

Shannon y él habían ido a la habitación de las chicas luego de arreglarse, habían quedado en ir a almorzar, pero en la habitación solo estaba Alicia, y eso impacienta a Dave, no puede ocultarlo.

Alicia termina de peinarse y pone su atención en su amigo. — Cuando me estaba bañando la oí gritar que iba a salir. —

Shannon entrecierra sus ojos. — Ella ha estado extraña desde que llegamos. — Alicia asiente ante lo dicho de su novio.

Si, lo ha estado, pero Dave podía entenderlo un poco más que el resto, él sabía parte de la historia de Malia en este pueblo, lastimosamente aun no había podía descubrir quien había sido el idiota que le hizo tanto daño a Malia.

Dave solo deseaba poder cuidar y defender a Malia de lo que sea, porque ella es realmente importante para él. Había aprendido a entender sus palabras sin filtro, sus gestos algos bruscos y su actitud salvaje natural, las había entendido y empezado a amar.

No puede siquiera decir que es lo que más le gusta de Malia.

— Y sus viejos amigos, ¿soy la única que piensa que son demasiados misteriosos? Y no en el sentido bueno. — Dice Alicia, poniéndose sus zapatos en la cama de Malia.

Shannon, quien estaba apoyado en el armario con sus manos en los bolsillos, parece estar de acuerdo con su novia, él observa a Dave, esperando que el chico dijera algo, pero no sabía que decir, Dave solo podía pensar de que Malia estaba por ahí, con alguno de sus extraños amigos, o, peor aún, con el chico que la lastimo.

— Este lugar le trae muchos malos recuerdos. — Finalmente dice. — Le abre heridas. —

….

Suspira una vez más antes de sentirse con la fuerza de tocar la puerta. Es Stiles quien abre la puerta, y al ver sus ojos Malia siente que tal vez esta fue una mala idea.

— Malia. — Stiles susurra incrédulo.

Estaba bien que él no pudiera creer que ella se encontraba allí, ni siquiera ella misma lo podía creer. Baja la cabeza, evitando los ojos de Stiles, esos ojos dorados que siempre la debilitaron, pero es solo unos minutos, ella recuerda porque había venido hasta allí, esa casa que le traía tantos recuerdos que paso con el chico delante.

Alza el rostro, mostrando una expresión fría, ella extiende su mano derecha, la que sostenía con tal fuerza la carta de Lydia que el papel se había arrugado, golpea el pecho de Stiles con ella, el chico desconcertado la recibe y accidentalmente su mano toca la de Malia, ante el tacto caliente Malia se aleja con rapidez, dejando la carta en las manos de Stiles.

El chico humano empieza a leer, tratando de ignorar la extraña actitud de Malia, y ella puede ver como su rostro cambia de una expresión de desconcierto a una de sorpresa y miedo.

Por la expresión de Stiles, sus ojos aterrados y sus manos temblorosas entonces sabe que Lydia había escrito una gran parte de la verdad.

Ahora debía descubrir el resto.

….

 _"_ _Luego de un largo día de trabajo escolar, Scott solo podía pensar en irse a dormir hasta el día siguiente, por lo que se sube a su moto, pero cuando está a punto de ponerse su casco un chico se detiene enfrente, con una sonrisa torcida y una expresión demasiado extraña._

 _—_ _Hola, Scott. —_

 _—_ _¿Te conozco? — Pregunta, dejando el casco a un lado y levantándose de la moto._

 _Algo en la extraña actitud del chico lo había puesto a la defensiva, sin saber siquiera porque, su sangre hervía, era como su parte animal queriendo salir. No. Era su parte alfa quien sentía peligro inminente._

 _—_ _Tu no, pero yo a ti sí. — Dice el chico, dando un paso más cerca, y su sonrisa nunca se elimina de su rostro. — Debo decir que conocí a tu madre, una enfermera realmente muy amigable, hizo que no pensara en mi odio a los hospitales. —_

 _Un gruñido sale involuntariamente, y eso hace reír al chico. — ¿Quién eres? —_

 _El extraño extiende su mano, y Scott no la recibe por lo que él vuelve a bajarla._

 _—_ _Me llamo Mike. — Dice luego de un suspiro de aburrimiento. — Pero eso no es lo importante. — Scott frunce el ceño, ese chico no le parece para nada conocido pero de todas maneras pareciera que él si lo conocía, no solo por el hecho de como hablo de su madre, es por la forma que Mike le mira. — Seré directo, alguien en tu manada me gusta y la quiero para mí. —_

 _Habla tan rápido que marea a Scott por unos segundos. ¿Su manada? ¿Le gusta? ¿Qué? ¡Pero que le pasaba a este chico!_

 _—_ _Estas loco. — Dice Scott, un poco más calmado._

 _Mike vuelve a reír con sarcasmo en la punta de su lengua. — Lo estoy, loco por Malia Tate. —_

 _—_ _Ella tiene novio. —_

 _—_ _Lo sé, el humano aburrido, ella merece alguien mejor. —_

 _Esas palabras vuelven a poner a Scott a la defensiva. Todo esta conversación, toda la escena que estaba presenciando no tenía sentido, y estaba empezando a creer que el cansancio había afectado su cabeza. Trata de despejar su cabeza, pero eso no sirve de nada, Mike simplemente no desaparecía._

 _—_ _No te acerques a mi manada. — Dice con la cabeza en alto, no tratando de parecer mareado. — No te acerques a Malia. —_

 _—_ _No, no has entendido aun. — Mike rueda los ojos. — Tu. — Señala a Scott con el dedo. — Me darás a Malia. —_

 _—_ _¿Por qué haría eso? — Tiene que aguantar las ganas de sacar sus garras. Mike le sacaba de quicio, su seguridad y la forma de hablar del chico le ponía un poco nervioso._

 _—_ _Bueno, es Malia o Melissa. —"_

— ¡Scott! — Grita su madre, despertándolo de su pesadilla de una forma horrible. — ¡El almuerzo! — Vuelve a gritar Melissa.

Con sudor en la frente y su respiración agitada Scott se sienta en la cama, tratando de calmarse un poco, el mal recuerdo le había afectado, como lo hacía desde hace un año, no importaba que tiempo pasaba, él no podía quitarse esa culpa que oprimía su pecho, era más difícil cada día, y ahora, que Stiles y Malia estaban en el mismo pueblo, era mucho peor.

Se levanta de la cama y va al baño, se lava la cara con agua fría para calmar sus pensamientos y así tratar de nuevo parecer que nada estaba mal, cuando todo estaba mal. La manada está en un estado crítico, era como estar en una torre de cristal, parecía hermosa y perfecta para los demás, pero los que estaban dentro vivían con el miedo de saber que en cualquier momento la torre no podrá resistir más.

Se mira al espejo, su estado no era el mejor, pero trabajaba duro para que los demás no lo notaran. No podían, ellos no podían enterarse de lo que paso, ellos no lo entendería, mucho menos Malia, había tomado la decisión correcta ¿no?

 _"_ _Corre lo más rápido que puede, su corazón palpita tan fuerte que puede oírlo, y el miedo invade todos sus sentidos._

 _—_ _¿Dónde está mi mamá? — Pregunta a la primera enfermera que se le cruza en el camino._

 _Ella habla tranquila, tratando de calmarlo. — Scott, está bien, solo fue una pierna rota. — Le da una leve sonrisa. — Puedes verla, está en la habitación 106. —_

 _—_ _Gracias. — Dice cuando siente que puede volver a respirar bien._

 _Con pasos más tranquilos Scott se dirige a la habitación de su madre. Cuando estaba trabajando en la veterinaria recibió la llama del hospital, se asustó mucho cuando oyó que su madre había tenido un accidente que empezó a correr directo al hospital sin dejar siquiera terminar al enfermero que le informaba lo que había pasado._

 _Había estado demasiado paranoico durante la semana por culpa de la amenaza de Mike, no importaba que Kira le prometiera ayudar a proteger a Melissa y Malia, él seguía sintiendo que el peligro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina para ambas, por lo que siempre trata de estar en contacto con ellas, y solo unas horas que se pudo relajar y creer que tal vez las amenazas de Mike eran falsas, su madre termina con una pierna rota._

 _Pero esto tal vez puede ser una coincidencia, ¿no?_

 _Observa a su madre por la ventana de la habitación, ella estaba dormida y con una pierna enyesada, son muy pocas veces en la que puede ver a su madre débil sobre una cama._

 _Tratando de ignorar eso se dirige a la puerta, iba a entrar pero su celular suena por un nuevo mensaje de texto, saca el celular de su bolsillo trasero y lee el mensaje._

 _'_ _¿Tu madre está bien? Juro que no quería romper su pierna, yo iba por un brazo. — Mike.'_

 _No sabe que lo asusta más, el hecho que Mike había sabido como lastimar a su madre aun después de su trabajo y el de Kira para protegerla, o que él supiera su número, o que pareciera que Mike sabia sus debilidades."_

— No importa que tan fuerte creen que soy, yo se la verdad, soy un cobarde. — Le dice a su reflejo del espejo.

….

— Lo siento. — Eso es, es todo lo que dice, y Malia quiere arrancarla la cabeza por esas palabras.

¿Creía que un 'lo siento' podía solucionarlo todo? No, esto no era un tipo caricatura educativa, merecía más que un siento, pero ella trata de calmarse, no debía golpear a Stiles, no debía decirle cosas malas, a menos no aun.

— ¿Eso significa que es verdad? — Hace unos segundos ambos entraron a la casa, como el sheriff estaba en la cocina preparándose para salir junto con Layla, Stiles le dijo que pasaran a su habitación, y paso unos minutos más antes que alguno de los dos dijera algo, obviamente fue Stiles quien tomó la palabra primero.

Stiles le mira, sorprendido, desde que había llegado Malia no le había dicho ninguna palabra, y ahora lo hacía, pero Malia puede imaginar que aquellas no eran las palabras exactas que él quería escuchar. Abre la boca un par de veces pero ningún sonido sale de sus labios, Malia se siente impaciente, pero se ha sentido así desde que había llegado a Beacon Hills, y es que ella se da cuenta del gran odio que le tenía a ese pueblo.

— Tú terminaste conmigo, me rompiste el corazón, ¿solo por el secreto de Lydia? — Pregunta, llena de rencor, sin dejar de ver los ojos de Stiles.

El chico da un paso atrás, tropezando con la mesita al lado de la cama, el momento que tanto temían ambos había llegado, y no había forma de detenerlo, Malia ahora quería saberlo todo, aunque eso pudiera lastimarla aún más, estaba lista para afrontarlo.

….

Ver a Malia de aquella forma, había trabajado duro para evitarlo, pero ahora lo estaba viviendo, su peor pesadilla, ver el dolor en los ojos de la chica que ama, ver como sus manos están en puños, ver cómo le reclama cada una de sus lágrimas.

— Lydia me necesitaba. — Atreve a decir.

Era cierto, casarse, darle estabilidad y protección a Lydia era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo la muerte de Parrish es su culpa, la soledad y preocupación de Lydia fueron por él, solo quería poder ayudarla, y ayudar a Lydia parecía la mejor forma de lastimar a Malia en aquel entonces, era como la mejor idea para aquel momento.

Ahora se arrepiente, no el hecho de ayudar a Lydia, porque ama a Layla y ama poder ser el padre de aquella preciosa niña, pero si el de haber lastimado intencionalmente a Malia, porque ella no se lo merecía, claro que no, solo que no sabía cómo alejarla en esos oscuros momentos y parecer que la engaño era lo mejor para que ella en definitiva viera que no había forma que alguna vez volvieran.

Era una salida mala, pero una salida después de todo.

— ¡Yo te necesitaba! — Grita Malia, sus ojos brillando de la furia pero sin llegar a ser azules.

Sus palabras fueron como dagas cruzando su corazón. Lo sabía, Malia estaba sola y tan mal en ese entonces por la muerte de su padre, Tate, pero es aquello mismo que hizo que se alejara de ella.

¿Cómo podía seguir viéndola a la cara, besándola, tocándola, cuando sabía la verdad de la muerte de Tate?

— Yo solo te tenía a ti luego de todo lo que paso. — Dice más calmada la werecoyote, pero ya no le veía a los ojos, y sabía que ella estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. — Lydia tenía a la manada, a toda ella, mientras que todos se alejaron de mí luego de aquella noche. — Una pequeña lagrima rueda por su mejilla, y ella trata de ocultar eso.

Quiere salir huyendo de aquel lugar, quiere correr lejos para no tener la horrible tentación de abrazar a Malia, besarla, limpiar sus lágrimas, pedirle una y otra vez perdón y que dejaran el pasado para estar solo los dos para siempre. Pero aquello sería tan cobarde de su parte, no lo merecía, no debía.

— Tal vez los padres de Lydia son demasiado difíciles, pero ellos nunca trataron de matarla, o llevarla al borde de la maldad, tal vez Lydia perdió a su novio y padre de Layla, pero ella no perdió a su padre, a su novio, a su manada, todo en solo una noche. — Evita a toda costa verle a los ojos, y Stiles no se queja de eso, se contentaba con ver el rostro de Malia sin que ella se diera cuenta. — Ella nunca te perdió a ti. — Entonces de pronto sus ojos se vuelven a encontrar, y todas las emociones y miedos salen a frote al ver las lágrimas de los hermosos ojos de la chica que ama y siempre lo hará.

Por un momento había pensado que la había podido olvidar, quiso engañarse tan bien, pero al verla en aquel estado había sido lo suficiente para darse cuenta que seguía por completo en amor por aquella chica que ahora suplicaba por la verdad.

Pero no, Malia no entendería la verdad, porque la verdad estaba tan mal en todos los sentidos, y él no quería perderla aún más.

— Nunca me perdiste. — Dice, casi con desesperación, porque quería hacer por lo menos algo bien.

Malia vuelve a verle con enojo, y sus puños aprietan más. — Mentiroso. — Dice entre dientes. — Siempre has sido un buen mentiroso, Stilinski. — El desprecio, la ironía, todo es demasiado fuerte y hiere de gran manera a Stiles.

Su corazón herido es quien le da el valor para acercarse y agarrar a Malia por los hombros con gran fuerza, aunque claro a Malia aquello no la lastimaba en lo más mínimo.

— Nunca he mentido sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti. — También la mira enojado.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? — Pregunta Malia, retándolo. — ¿No pensaste que había podido ayudarte en cuidar de Lydia? ¿No pensaste que podía esperar por ti? —

Eran por aquellos mismos motivos que no dijo nada, sabe lo noble y fiel que es Malia, sabía que si le decía le esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario y más, y él no quería que le esperara, él solo quería que Malia se olvidara de él, que pudiera rehacer su vida, aunque claro, en ese entonces no imagino lo difícil y doloroso que eso llegaría ser.

Ver a Malia con aquel chico había sido como mil espinas atravesando su piel, dejando marcas permanentes y cicatrices difíciles de superar. No quería verla con nadie más, no quería siquiera pensar en otro besándola, tocándola donde él primero exploro, recorriendo la suave y perfecta piel de ella, aquella que por mucho tiempo solo fue para él y de él.

Quería aquello de vuelta, pero sabía que era imposible y que no debía, debía repetírselo mil veces para entenderlo.

Pero, ¿desde cuándo seguía las reglas?

— No debes de esperar por alguien que solo te hace daño. — El agarre de sus manos sobre los hombros de ella se afloja, con la leve intención de alejarse, solo que aún no quería dejar de tocarla.

Por parte de Malia no había intención de alejarse, y es que sabe que ella también está disfrutando del leve contacto entre ambos luego de un año horrible lejos del otro.

Más lagrimas salen de los ojos de Malia, y Stiles las seca con su pulgar, ella cierra los ojos disfrutando de la acaricia, ambos engañándose por unos momentos, tratando de parecer que los secretos aún no estaban presentes y debían salir, porque solo querían estar bien, al menos poco tiempo volver a estar bien y juntos, en algún momento de nueva la realidad los golpeara y ellos tendrán que soportar las lágrimas por las noches en camas separadas.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Pregunta una vez más la werecoyote.

— Se lo debía. —

Los ojos de Malia se suavizan y sus manos dejan de ser puños. — ¿Por qué? —

— No puedo decirte. — Malia protesta en un gemido ahogado, tratando de no sollozar. — Malia, esa noche nos afectó a todos. —

— ¡No entiendo! ¡No entiendo nada y es frustrante! — Grita, volviendo a su estado de enojo de hace unos minutos atrás.

Trata de alejarse, pero Stiles se lo impide, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas frías de la chica.

— Trate de decírtelo, yo te envié una carta Malia. — Se atreve a decir.

Malia se siente desconcertada. — ¿Qué? —

— Le pedí a Peter que te diera una carta, pero parece ser que nunca te la entrego. — Suspira, acercando un poco más su rostro al de Malia. — Trate de hacer las cosas bien una vez, pero ya no tengo la valentía. —

— Stiles…—

— Te amo. — Lo dice, ellos nunca habían usado la palabra con A, pero ahora lo hacía, porque sentía que esta sería la última oportunidad que tendría para decirla.

Ella queda sin aliento por unos segundos. — Eres un masoquista. —

Él sonríe, porque ella estaba en lo correcto, luego del todo el daño y sufrimiento entre ambos el amor debió haber acabado hace meses, pero no podía y no quería dejar de sufrir por esta chica que había robado por completo su corazón.

— Lo sé. — Se acerca un poco más. — Y también sé que ambos estamos muy mal y eso nos hace estar bien. — La besa, finalmente lo hace, y no sabe cómo explicar la dicha que siente al sentir los labios de Malia respondiendo el beso.

La sensación es tan agradable y tan maravillosa, él podría morir ahora mismo y no le importaría, porque entonces podría morir con los labios de Malia siendo lo único importante. Sus labios seguían siendo suaves, fríos y a su medida, encajaban a la perfección, y Stiles no podía pensar con claridad. Debía detener el beso, eso sería lo mejor, pero esta es la única, probablemente, oportunidad de volver sentir a Malia, e iba a aprovecharla al máximo.

Su lengua recorre el labio inferior de Malia, él pide permiso para profundizar el beso, y ella acepta abriendo su boca. Sus lenguas se tocan y entonces nada continúa siendo inocente. Quería probar más de ella, quería dejarle muy marcado el hecho que siempre será suya, solo suya, deja su boca, Malia se queja por la falta de calor, pero ella se calma al sentir los labios de Stiles ahora en su cuello. Siempre sabia donde besar, donde morder y donde succionar, y es que él sabía muy bien todo de ella.

….

Deja un beso en la frente de Malia antes de alejarse de ella, se recuesta al lado de ella y ambos miran el techo por un tiempo sin decir nada hasta que Stiles nota el leve temblor de Malia y pone una manta encima de ella. La chica se acuesta de lado y lo observa directo a los ojos, Stiles imita sus movimientos, y ambos quedan en la cama mirándose.

— Te amo. — Dice Malia.

Esas simples palabras habían logrado una alegría sin sentido en su interior, y es que era complicado lo difícil como dos simples palabras te hacían tan feliz.

Sonríe y una lágrima sale de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. — Lo sé. — Se acerca a ella, pasa un brazo por su cintura y Malia entiende el movimiento como una invitación para recostar su cabeza en el pecho de él.

 _Solo unos momentos más_ , piensan ambos.

Acaricia el cabello de ella, hasta que la siente dormida, y entonces, con la leve luz del atardecer en su ventana, el frio cuerpo de Malia al lado del sueño, y el silencio tranquilizador Stiles dice su verdad, al estar seguro que ella no lo oirá.

— Yo mate a tu padre. —


	10. Lagrimas de cristal

Despierta aun en la cama de Stiles. Ya era tarde, pero aun no oscurecía, y Stiles, quien seguía abrazándola por la cintura, estaba dormido, todo parecía bien y estar en su lugar, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y ellos estuvieran de nuevo a punto de ir a la Universidad, pero eso era una mentira, debía afrontar aquello, que aunque estuviera de nuevo en la cama de Stiles nada iba a ser como antes, ni hoy ni mañana, porque aún había demasiados secretos entre ambos, y si duele ahora ella ni siquiera se quiere imaginar cuanto sufrirá al por fin revelarlos.

De todas formas se permite observa a Stiles, quiere guardar todo recuerdo sobre él, porque aún tiene la intención de irse de aquel pueblo que solo ha causado dolor para ella. Ama a Stiles, duda mucho que alguna vez deje de hacerlo aunque lo intente, pero ella no pensaba en la posibilidad de volver, lo que pasó horas antes solo había sido un momento de debilidad para ambos.

Ellos ya habían escogidos sus caminos y son demasiados lejos del otro.

Se levanta de la cama, temiendo que ver el rostro de Stiles podría volverla más débil, debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, Stiles decido una mentira antes que ella, ahora, luego de la muerte de Lydia, no podía simplemente tenerla como premio de consolación.

Busca su ropa, tratando de ser lo más silenciosa que pudiera, no quería despertarlo, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para confrontarlo ahora, ella solo quería aire fresco, salir corriendo, incluso desea convertirse en un werecoyote luego de un año entero sin usar sus poderes. Se viste despacio, y cuando esta lista ella de nuevo se acerca a la cama, observa tan solo un poco más al chico.

¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? Se amaban pero parecía que nunca tendrán la oportunidad de estar juntos, al menos no ahora, no aun que su corazón sigue herido y su respiración se corta cada vez que le mira, porque aun la mentira estaba muy fresa en su cabeza y eso la hacía sentir aun traicionada.

— Lo siento. — Le dice a un Stiles dormido. — No puedo quedarme, no pertenezco aquí nunca más. — Deja un último beso en los labios de Stiles, y sale por la ventana como muchas veces en el pasado.

….

— Ella aun quiere irse. — Dice Maya, enojada consigo misma.

Había trabajado duro con su poder para lograr que Malia bajara su escudo, pero duro tan poco, era difícil de manipular la mente de ella, por un momento sintió que ella había tenido la opción de quedarse y perdonar a Stiles, pero esa idea quedo desechada no mucho tiempo después.

Al lado suyo Kira suspira. —Obviamente no iba ser tan fácil. —

— Tal vez ella no ame a Stiles más. —Da la opción, aunque ella sabe la respuesta de Kira mucho antes de que la chica volteara a verla enojada. — ¡Han tenido sexo y aun quiere irse! — Trata de dar razones de lo que dijo.

— Si no lo amara entonces tu no hubieras logrado que lo dije te amo. — Razona Kira, más tranquila, observando de nuevo a la ventana de la habitación de Stiles, donde Malia estaba saliendo.

Instintivamente Maya trata de esconderse mejor por el árbol donde estaban. Kira tenía razón en aquello, si Malia no quería entonces ella no hubiera podido lograr que confesara lo que sentía al humano, pero de todas maneras, ahora que los dos habían confesado que se amaban debían estar juntos ¿no? Porque entonces ella aun deseaba irse y no volver.

— Tiene miedo. — Dice Kira. —No quiere volver a salir lastimada. — Cuando Malia sale de su vista es cuando voltea a ver a Maya, quien se asusta al ver el brillo en los ojos de la chica. — Quítale el miedo, haz que enfrente sus miedos, haz que los recuerdos que ha borrado inconscientemente vuelvan. — Dice frenéticamente.

Como sea esto no iba salir bien.


	11. Promesas rotas

Llega al hotel. Ninguno de sus nuevos amigos se encontraba, o al menos eso puede asegurar al notar que Alicia no estaba en la habitación. Estaba convencida que debían estar visitando lugares antes de irse mañana en la mañana, habían comprado los boletos la noche anterior, había olvidado por completo eso, y es que cuando esta con Stiles olvida todo.

Trata de ignorar aquel sentimiento de debilidad y agarra su maleta debajo de la cama. Tenía que irse de aquel pueblo lo más pronto posible, aunque, simplemente no podía uir, no de nuevo, debía esperar hasta mañana, irse con sus amigos, tratar de parecer que nada había pasado, nada había cambiado por el hecho de saber que Stiles le estaba ocultando más cosas. Nada había cambiado por acosarse con él. Nada cambio por solo decirle que le amaba.

Stiles debía quedarse en el pasado.

….

Las manos de Maya tiemblan mientras ella las pone en alto. Sus ojos miraban hacia la ventana de la habitación de Malia con tanto miedo que teme que incluso Malia pudiera sentirle.

Sabía que esto iba a salir mal, ella no conocía personalmente a los chicos de la manada de Kira, pero ella sabía lo suficiente por la chica kitsune.

 _Y también un poco más_.

Desde que se convirtió había desarrollado muchos extraños poderes, uno de ellos era la legeremancia, ella había descubierto piezas del rompecabezas que incluso Kira aun no sabía, y, tal vez debía decirle, pero realmente temía y es que por experiencia propia sabia lo peligrosa que era la kitsune.

 _"_ _Cada parte de su cuerpo dolía demasiado, tanto, que ella solo deseaba que la chica enfrente terminara con su vida de una vez por todas._

 _No recordaba del todo como había terminado en aquella situación, tenía pequeños flashback de un chico con una hermosa sonrisa acercándose en la noche, mientras ella esperaba el autobús para ir a casa, él le dice un par de cosas que ella ahora no recuerda, y luego todo es aún más borroso, no sabe cuánto tiempo paso, que fue lo que sucedió con ella hasta que llego una chica, estaba insegura, puede notarlo, parecía incomoda y ella también temía del chico, les oyen hablar sobre matarla… pero no del todo._

 _Y luego todo es dolor, solo dolor. Sabía que la chica se llamaba Kira, oyó al chico llamarle así un par de veces, de las manos de Kira salían rayos, dolían y podía sentir como de a poco su vida se acababa._

 _Pero de pronto todo se detuvo, y ella pudo abrir los ojos, incluso por fin pudo ver en donde se encontraba, lo que parecía una vieja bodega pequeña, todo estaba oscuro, no había ninguna clase de muebles, justo en el medio se encontraba, mientras que Kira le miraba enfrente._

 _Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba trato de rastrase hacia atrás, en dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba la chica, pero aun sentía tanto dolor que simplemente no pudo ir tan lejos o huir como quería._

 _—_ _Esta bien. — Habla la chica, dando un paso más cerca. Maya no se detiene, aun temblando ella sigue tratando de huir, inútilmente, lo sabía. — No te are más daño, lo siento. —Se agacha hasta la altura de ella y toca su brazo con suavidad, pero, ante todo el daño y sufrimiento que le ha causado esta chica Maya simplemente no podía confiar en ella._

 _Kira aparta la cinta de su boca, y eso le sorprende, pero aún seguía a temerosa._

 _—_ _No tenemos mucho tiempo. — Dice Kira, mientras desata las cuerdas en sus tobillos. — Mike puede volver en cualquier momento. — La mira directo a los ojos, algo en ellos le hacen creer en la chica y su ayuda. — Necesito que camines, sé que es difícil y te duele, pero si Mike se da cuenta que vives…—_

 _—_ _¿Por qué me ayudas de pronto? — Pregunta, tomando la suficiente fuerza como para sentarse._

 _Dolía, cada mínimo movimiento dolía, pero no importaba tener que sufrir un poco más si así logra sobrevivir. Tenía muchas cosas por la que vivir._

 _—_ _Nunca quise hacerte daño. — Kira desata ahora las cuerdas de sus manos. Maya le mira sorprendida. — Siento que estas aquí, Mike está loco… él nos ha hecho hacer cosas horribles…— De pronto Kira queda en silencio, y Maya nota que se había quedado observando una parte en específico en su brazo izquierdo._

 _—_ _¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta aterrada._

 _Kira le mira a los ojos. — Creo que eres…— Deja la frase sin terminar, ella se levanta de un salto y le ayuda a ponerse en pie. — Vas a estar bien. — Dice cuando ya Maya se encontraba en pie._

 _No le creyó en absoluto._

 _De todas maneras no sigue preguntando, ella se apoya en los hombros de Kira y trata de dar pasos, siente la impaciencia de Kira pero no era su culpa el hecho que no podía caminar más rápido._

 _Cuando por fin habían llegado hasta la puerta de la bodega, el celular de Kira empieza a sonar tantas veces que Kira no tiene más opción que responder, con gran dificulta ante sostener a Maya en sus hombros ella responde pero no se detiene, ambas siguen caminando porque no había tiempo que perder._

 _—_ _¿Hola? —_

 _—_ _¿Dónde estás Kira? — Maya se aterra al darse cuenta que ella podía oír con perfección la voz en el teléfono de Kira, y ella no le había puesto el altavoz._

 _—_ _Yo, he, sigo en la escuela. — Kira vacila, como si no recordara donde se supone debería estar. — ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta, mientras ayuda a Maya en bajar escalones._

 _—_ _Kira siento que algo esta mal. — La voz al otro lado parecía desesperada, pero Maya solo puede pensar en que si debería decirle a Kira que estaba oyendo su conversación con demasiada claridad y detalle o si debería quedarse callada. — Algo horrible va a pasar, lo siento, lo sé, y no puede contactar a ninguno de los chicos. —_

 _Kira gruñe, Maya teme que la dejara en mitad de la nada por ir detrás del llamado de su amiga. — Lo siento, yo estoy un poco ocupada ahora. — Ella cuelga sin dejar que la otra chica respondiera._

 _Maya no puede evitar suspirar aliviada."_

Supone que le debía este favor a Kira, la chica había salvado su vida, la había ayudado en su transformación y protegido del mundo sobrenatural, pero aún sigue creyendo que unir a la manada era una mala idea.

Hay algunos secretos mejor nunca revelarlos.

Con un suspiro ella finalmente hace lo que Kira le pidió, siente hondas salir de sus manos y trapazar el vidrio de la ventana de la werecoyote. Oye al otro lado los pensamientos temerosos de Kira.

No había vuelta atrás.

….

Stiles despierta con un enorme vacío en su pecho, él ni siquiera tenía que abrir los ojos para saber que Malia ya no se encontraba a su lado. Sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca podría reparar el daño que había hecho en Malia, ella no se quedaría con el hombre que le engaño diciendo que se había acostado con su mejor amiga y además que iban a tener una hija.

¡Y ni siquiera había mencionado que fue él quien mato a Tate!

Abre los ojos enfrentándose a la realidad de nuevo. Abre sus ojos, mira el reloj en la pared enfrente y sabe que su padre llegara en cualquier momento junto con Layla, él se había ofrecido a llevarla al médico ya que la niña había sufrido de un gran refriado hace poco.

Se levanta de la cama y se viste, no podía hacer nada más, él había tomado la decisión de perder a Malia un año atrás y ahora era tarde tratar de arreglar las cosas, y porque Malia tampoco merecía vivir con el asesino de su padre.

Sacude su cabeza, no necesitaba recordar y llenarse de culpa de nuevo. Malia había logrado seguir adelante, ahora era su turno, debía vivir por Layla.

….

Malia tiene que sentarse al sentirse mareada, dejando su tarea de empacar a un lado. Se siente rara, cansada, su respiración entre cortada hasta el grado de tener que recostarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos con la esperanza de sentirse mejor.

Cuando los vuelve a abrir, al sentirse un poco mejor, ella se da cuenta que no se encontraba en la habitación del hotel. Reconoce el lugar enseguida, después de todo hace apenas unas horas atrás había estado en él.

La habitación de Stiles.

Siente pánico, ella no debía encontrarse hay, ella no debía verse a sí misma levantándose de la cama de Stiles. Sabe que lo que sea que estaba pasando era algo sobrenatural, pero lo que no sabe que era, o quien, responsable de esto.

 _Me estoy volviendo loca._ Es lo primero que piensa, porque era una locura verse a sí misma con tanto detalle, y por lo que puede notar la otra ella no podía verla a ella.

Observa cómo se levanta de la cama, estaba en un muy mal estado, sus ojos rojos, con grandes bolsas negras bajo ellos y su rostro pálido, ni siquiera pareciera que tuviera fuerza para levantarse de la cama.

Pero ella _tiene_ que hacerlo.

Las voces abajo le despertaron, o tal vez ni siquiera ella estaba realmente dormida. Malia no podría decir, porque ella no recordaba para nada todo lo que estaba observando, ni entendía, ni creía que tuviera sentido.

 _Pero_ , cuando la otra Malia se pone en pie, y queda unos segundos sin dar pasó alguno, justo enfrente de ella, lo nota, esto había pasado hace un año atrás. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo hubiera olvidado?

Era la noche en que su padre había muerto.

Horas antes el sheriff junto con Stiles le había dado la noticia, luego que Scott le llamara para decirle que debía detenerse de tratar rastrear cualquier olor de los desaparecidos en el bosque. La misión de buscar a la criatura que merodeaba Beacon Hills se cancelaba. El alfa le ordeno ir a la estación de policía, y ella no sospechaba en lo más mínimo la noticia que le iba a dar en el lugar, aun con la voz temblorosa de Scott.

Una vez ya estando en la estación lo primero que observa es todo el movimiento, policías de un lado a otro con papeles en sus manos y caras tristes.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta una vez que se encuentra dentro de la oficina del sheriff, sin siquiera tocar antes, pero realmente a ninguno de los presentes les molestaba aquel detalle.

Aun podía sentir la forma en que su corazón aprieta luego de ver como Stiles le miraba.

Lastima. Dolor. Culpa.

No lo había entendido al principio, claramente, pero luego que él se acercó, con sus manos temblando, _oliendo a sangre_ , tratando de no mirarla a los ojos mientras le decía que Parrish había muerto.

Que su padre había muerto.

Tuvo un ataque de pánico, tan fuerte que incluso recuerda que tuvieron que llamar a Melissa y Deaton para estabilizarla mentalmente. No recuerda mucho más de aquello, solo que Stiles nunca se acercó para ayudarla, él solo estaba en una esquina de la oficina de su padre observando, pero eso fue por poco tiempo porque luego él salió sin decir nada.

Cuando ella más lo necesitaba… él… solo se fue.

La dejo atrás.

Siente su pecho oprimirse por el recuerdo, pasa una mano por el para tratar de calmarse. Vuelve a observar a la otra Malia enfrente, en sus ojos brillaba el dolor, y sabía que no solo era por la muerte de su padre, lo que había hecho Stiles horas atrás la había herido mucho también.

Su Malia del pasado sale de la habitación, y ella le sigue con gran curiosidad, porque seguía sin recordar del todo que había pasado aquella noche. Se quedan en las escaleras, su Malia del pasado recostada en la pared, ella no necesitaba acercarse más para escuchar la conversación de Scott y Kira.

— ¿Crees que no querrá volver? — Oye a Kira preguntar, algo en su tono de voz le recuerda al miedo.

— No lo sé. — Responde enseguida el alfa. — Esperemos que no. —

Kira da un prolongado suspiro. — Él esta _obsesionado_ con Malia. — Aunque Kira susurra aquello Malia puede oírla con perfección, y sabía que su Malia del pasado también, ya que ella se estremece ante las palabras de la chica kitsune. — ¿Y si Malia se entera? ¿Si ella se da cuenta que prácticamente…? — Kira deja la frase sin terminar, y eso le pone más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba al oírles. — ¿Le vendimos? —

¿Le vendimos? ¿Qué significaba eso?

— Tendremos que alejarnos de ella. — La voz de Scott no le permite seguir pensando en lo que Kira dijo antes. — Como Stiles. —

Luego de eso no puede oír nada más, y sabe porque. Lo último que dijo Scott fue lo único que necesitaba para que su Malia del pasado dejara salir las lágrimas que tanto trabajo por no derramar. Se observa como su Malia del recuerdo pasa una mano en su boca para acallar los sollozos, y se deja caer en el escalón de las escaleras.

No logra procesar lo que estaba pasando tan rápido, solo quedo congelada. ¿Cómo era posible que había olvidado todo esto? Y ¿Por qué lo recordaba ahora? Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la casa Stilinski se abre, era Stiles, quien no estaba mucho mejor que Malia, pero es hasta ahora que lo nota.

Su Malia del recuerdo parece no darse cuenta, ya que no paraba de llorar, pero Stiles le mira completamente preocupado, dio unos pasos al frente, pero de pronto se detuvo, como si se diera cuenta que _no_ debía tocarla.

— ¿Malia? ¿Estas bien? — Su voz tiembla.

La Malia del recuerdo no responde, ni siquiera lo mira, demasiado concentrada llorando, dejando salir todo su dolor de aquella manera. Scott y Kira se habían detenido de hablar y acercado, se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos, observando a Malia llorando. Nadie estaba acostumbrado a ver a Malia tan débil, no sabían cómo reaccionar, o, tal vez tenían miedo de descubrir cuanto de la conversación Malia había oído.

Es Scott quien se acerca, le quita la mano de la boca y le limpia las lágrimas con suma delicadeza. — Todo va a estar bien, Mal. —

Realmente, luego de esa noche nada estuvo bien.

— Mejor la llevo a su habitación. — Habla el alfa, cargando a Malia del pasado al estilo novia.

Todo se vuelve borroso de pronto, tan inesperadamente que le da arqueadas a Malia, solo cierra los ojos unos segundos, pero había sido lo suficiente para cuando al volverlos abrir encontrarse en la habitación de hotel, recostada en la cama como en el principio.

Se sienta, tratando de convencerse que por fin se encontraba en la realidad para calmarse, pero era inútil, después de todo había presenciado algo sin sentido, aunque, nada en su vida tiene sentido.

Respira hondo para calmar los latidos de su corazón, debía pensar con claridad, comprender lo que en su recuerdo sucedió.

— Todos tienen secretos. — Susurra para ella misma, mirando hacia la ventana, ya era de noche, unas pocas horas más y se iría por siempre de este lugar, pero, antes ella debía saberlo todo, tenía el derecho, y ahora lo iba a reclamar.

Toma su celular, segura de sí misma, porque ya dejaría de ser la Malia tonta y débil, ella no es Malia Tate nunca más, es una Hale, y los Hale siempre son fuertes, decididos, vengativos.

Marca el número grabado en su cabeza, y espera unos minutos antes que por fin responden.

— ¿Hola? —

— Tenemos que hablar, Scott. Todos. —


	12. En nombre del amor

Sus amigos se irían sin ella, por insistencia de Malia, convenciéndoles que les vería en la universidad, pero antes debía terminar con unos últimos asuntos en Beacon Hills para nunca más regresar. Dave lo acepta, a regañadientes.

— Recuerda llamarnos, por cualquier cosa, Mal. — Le dice Alicia, dándole un último abrazo, Shannon desesperado atrás de la chica, y Malia ríe, porque Shannon no podía llegar tarde a nada, mucho menos al avión que ya estaba empezando a llenarse de personas.

— Si, no se preocupen. — Dice una vez fuera de los brazos de la rubia.

Alicia le da una última sonrisa, antes de irse con Shannon a entregar su boleto y entrar al corredor que los llevaría al avión.

Es turno de acercase de Dave, quien le mira con preocupación.

— Voy a estar bien. — Le dice, tratando de calmarlo de aquella manera, pero Dave era demasiado terco, y presentía algo, Malia lo sabía al ver sus ojos. — Debes abordar ya. —

Dave sostiene su mano, y aunque Malia se siente extraña por el contacto no se aleja. — No cometas algo estúpido por el dolor, Hale. — Usa su apellido, dándole a entender que hablaba por completo enserio.

Malia bufa tratando de aligerar el ambiente. — Dijiste que debía cerrar por completo este pedazo de mi pasado, eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer. — Le da una sonrisa. — Prometo no hacer alguna tontería. —

 _Mentirosa_.

¿No cometer una tontería? Citarse con la manada en un bosque ya era por si solo una gran tontería, sin mencionar que no iban precisamente a hablar de cosas agradables.

Dave suspira, y Malia no sabe si es por alivio o simplemente porque no le creyó, prefiere creer lo primero.

— Me gustas Malia, y tengo la esperanza de poder seguir viéndote y tenerte a mi lado. — La confesión del chico la deja sin palabras, si, sabía que le gustaba, pero no creía que él lo iba a confesar de una manera tan directa.

Dave no le deja responder nada, él solo se acerca y le da un leve beso en la comisura de sus labios, luego se aleja con una sonrisa y se va, dejando a una Malia congelada.

Pero luego de la sorpresa Malia se da cuenta que se siente a gusto con Dave, y, que tal vez le debería dar una oportunidad al chico. Ríe para ella misma por su pensamiento no tan descabellado.

Pero la alegría dura poco. Ella ahora debía ir a hablar con Peter Hale.

...

— ¿Quiere hablar con nosotros? — Un escalofrió recorre todo su cuerpo.

Algo estaba mal. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que Malia hubiera pedido reunir a la manada? ¿Ella puede estar sospechando…? ¡No! Imposible, Malia no debía sospechar nada de lo que paso aquella noche, ella tal vez solo quiere despedirse de la manada… Aunque, siendo sincero eso no le hacía sentir mejor, si quería despedirse de aquella forma era porque no tendría pensado volver nunca más.

No importa cuánto trate de engañarse, tener a Malia lejos le mataba lentamente.

— Si. — La voz de Scott lo vuelve a la realidad. Stiles aprieta el teléfono en su mano, nervioso. — Iras, ¿cierto? — Pregunta Scott, y Stiles puede imaginándoselo frunciendo el ceño nervioso por su silencio.

Si, quería ir, porque aunque odia las despedidas tal vez está le haga sentir mejor. La primera vez que Malia se fue, sin decirle a nadie, sin despedirse, él se volvió loco, sentía que no podía respirar al no saber si Malia estaba a salvo, si estaba bien, feliz, lo que sea. Cuando termino con ella, por lo menos podía verla, a los lejos, pero aun podía disfrutar de sus ojos, aunque, en ese entonces, ellos se habían llenado de dolor y odio, pero no le importaba, con tal de verle al menos un segundo al día era feliz, luego que se fue los meses pasaban, ella no volvía, y se sentía desorientado de no poder observarla.

— Stiles…—

— ¿Crees que sea una buena idea? — Pregunta, sin dejar terminar lo que el alfa habia empezado.

Silencio. Fueron dos largos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, y Stiles supo la respuesta mucho antes que Scott finalmente hablarla.

— No lo sé, pero creo que se lo debemos. —

Y tenía razón, él, todos ellos le debían esto a Malia, le habían ya hecho el suficiente daño como para ahora no ir e ignorar su pedido.

— Si, iré. —

Scott suspira aliviado al otro lado de la línea, y sin decir nada más Stiles cuelga, volviendo de nuevo toda su atención a Layla, quien dormía en su regazo. Él acaricia su cabecita, impresionado por el cabello idéntico de la niña a su madre.

Tratando de ignorar el nudo en su estómago.

….

El apartamento de Peter en Beacon Hills era mucho más pequeño que el que tenía en California. Peter nunca había sido alguien que gastara demasiado su dinero, pero luego que Malia decidiera darle una oportunidad de ser su padre, él había decidido por fin de disfrutar de su dinero, gastando demasiado en lo que Malia le pidiera.

Y eso era algo que Malia debía reconocerle, el haber empezado a preocuparse por ella y tratar de consentirla en lo que le fuera posible, llegando incluso consentirla como si ella fuera aun un bebé.

Pero hoy no había venido precisamente pata felicitarle o agradecerle, y parece que Peter se da cuenta de ello enseguida Malia pone un pie en su apartamento.

— ¿Sucede algo, Malia? — Pregunta el antiguo alfa, tomando asiento enfrente de la chica.

— ¿Tienes aun la carta de Stiles? — Ella no sabía cómo empezar, por lo que decide ser directa, sin perder tiempo.

Peter ladea la cabeza, confundido, pero Malia puede oír los latidos de su corazón. — ¿Qué carta? —

 _Mentira_.

Malia cierra los ojos unos segundos, tratando de calmarse, pero no le servía de mucho, por no decir que nada, ya que aún siente su sangre hervir y las ganas de sacar sus garras.

Había confiado en Peter, tan fuerte, dándole una oportunidad para ser su padre, porque él había estado hay cuando nadie más estaba, pero, ahora se daba cuenta que él seguía siendo el viejo werewolf mentiroso que siempre.

— Stiles te dio una carta que era para mí. ¿Qué hiciste con ella, _Peter_? — Dice su nombre como si de basura se tratara, y era porque ella estaba tan enojada, demasiado, había creído que Peter era el único que no tenía secretos con ella y ahora se daba cuenta de su error.

Él suspira, bajando la mirada. — No quería que siguiera lastimándote. —

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta, sin entender a donde se dirigía la conversación.

Peter la mira directo a los ojos. — Sé que aún lo amas, él también lo sabe, por eso hizo esa carta diciendo todas esas cosas cuando tú ya no estabas, solo quería lastimarte aun en la distancia. —

¿Lastimarla? No, era imposible que la hubiera lastimado más que cuando creyó que la había dejado porque tenía una relación a escondidas con Lydia e incluso iban a tener un bebé. De seguro en la carta le decía lo mismo que Lydia le dijo, solo revelando que ellos nunca estuvieron realmente juntos.

— No, solo iba decirme la verdad…— Dice, pero no muy convencida.

— ¿La verdad? — Pregunta con brusquedad el ex-alfa. — ¿Aun confías en él? ¿A pesar de todo el daño que te ha hecho? — Lo dice tan seria, tan fríamente, que Malia se siente como una tonta.

— Él solo quería ayudar a Lydia…—

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —

— ¡Él me ama a mí! — Exclama, levantándose del sofá de un salto, sintiendo la necesidad de defender el amor de ellos de una vez por todas.

— ¿Te ama? — La voz suave que usa Peter le pone más nerviosa que cuando él gritaba. — ¿Crees que es amor que te oculten quien es tu verdadero padre? — Los recuerdos de su primera separación llegan como un destello. Si, le había dolido mucho que él le ocultara algo gran grande como eso, pero lo había entendido, Stiles simplemente no quería que Peter llenara su cabeza de cosas malas. — ¿Es terminar con la persona que dice amar sin ningún motivo real? — Su segunda separación, cuando Stiles había matado accidentalmente a Donovan. Peter no lo entendía, Stiles solo necesitaba tiempo a solas para procesar lo que había hecho, aunque, Malia le había dado su apoyo… — ¿Es mentir con algo tan hiriente como lo es ser infiel a tu pareja? —

— Detente. — Le dice. — No me importa lo que creas es amor o no. — Gruñe entre dientes.

Peter se levanta, Malia puede oler la tristeza deprendiendo en grandes oleadas de él. — Lo siento. — Esas simples palabras dejando congelada a Malia, no había nada en natural que Peter Hale se disculpara. — Cuando Stiles me dio la carta tú por fin estabas bien. — Explica el werewolf. — Habías vuelto a sonreír con sinceridad, tenías nuevos amigos… Me habías llamado papá. —

Malia tiene que parpadear varias veces para no dejar salir las lágrimas. No quería perder a Peter, pero ¿le debía perdonar que él también le engañara?

— Por eso la escondí, lo creas o no es por tu bien. —

— ¿La leíste? — Pregunta, esperando que dijera que no y entonces creer que lo que había en esa carta no fuera tan malo.

Peter asiente con su cabeza.

— El amor es cuidar. — Le dice, tratando de estar más calmada que minutos atrás. — Es tratar de proteger a quien amas de no ser herido, y no solo físicamente. — Peter parecía confundido. — Y por eso se comete muchos errores, como lo es mentir, engañar, ocultar, sin darse cuenta que eso puede lastimar más que la verdad, pero es en nombre del amor, y nadie dijo que el amor era fácil. —

— ¿Lo perdonaras? — Pregunta Peter, una vez se da cuenta que era el significado del discurso de Malia.

La chica se encoje de hombros. — No lo sé, yo solo estoy segura que jamás dejare de amarlo. — Confiesa, Peter siendo la primera persona en confirmar el profundo amor que sentía por Stiles.

Peter, sintiéndose derrotado, se dirige a su habitación, dejando a Malia desconcertada en la sala, hasta que llega, con un sobre en sus manos que se lo entrega a la chica, y ella lo recibe con sus manos temblando.

Lo tenía, por fin tenía el mayor secreto de Stiles Stilinski, pero, ahora no se siente segura de querer saber que era lo que tanto el chico trato de ocultar.

— Tienes razón, Malia. — Habla su padre biológico. — En el nombre del amor se puede cometer muchos errores. —

….

¿Debía leerla? Había discutido con la única persona que la apoyo el año pasado por la carta, y ahora se sentía insegura, tenía miedo, saber que fue la cosa tan horrible que hizo Stiles para que terminara con ella de aquella manera tan malvada…

Pero ella seguía amando a Stiles, no era un secreto y cree que lo ha repetido demasiado los últimos días, así que rompe la carta y bota los pedazos en el bote de basura afuera del edificio de Peter.

Era la última oportunidad que le daba a Stiles en ser sincero con ella.


	13. Nuestra oscuridad

**_Un año atrás._**

Manipular a Scott y Kira había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba, ahora esos dos en pocas horas le entregarían a Malia sumamente fácil, pero, antes, deberá encargarse del humano.

Aun no podía creer que una creatura tan maravillosa como Malia Tate estuviera con alguien tan insignificante como Stiles Stilinski. Ella debía estar con alguien como él, porque ambos eran fuego, y después de todo ambos habían matado a sus familias, aunque claro, la chica dice que fue _accidente_.

Ríe ante el recuerdo de cómo se convirtió en un alfa, aun puede sentir la sangre de ese viejo lobo que tenía como vecino, matarlo se había sentido tan bien, pero ese sentimiento no fue nada en comparación a cuando vio a Malia por primera vez.

Fue la noche que llego a Beacon Hills, nunca podía quedarse mucho tiempo en un lugar porque la gente siempre se enteraba que era el chico que la policía buscaba por haber matado a su madre y hermano pequeño, en uno de sus viajes termino llegando a Beacon Hills, un pueblo aburrido al noroeste de Estados Unidos, de todas formas no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo.

Caminaba por el bosque, en busca de una cueva para pasar la noche, en vez de eso encontró a un coyote, enseguida se dio cuenta que no era un _verdadero_ coyote, o simplemente no solo eso. Salto a la copa de los árboles, para poder ver al coyote mejor, y era porque había llamado por completo su atención, su pelaje brillante a la luz de la luna, esos ojos azules electrizantes, la forma que corría y como pareciera que sonreía mostrando sus finos colmillos.

Era hermosa.

Si, sabía que era una chica por la forma que olía y le atraía por completo. Sonríe, maravillado por el espectáculo, y le sigue unos kilómetros más por el bosque hasta que la coyote de pronto se detiene.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Oye a alguien hablar, y Mike tiene que acomodarse mejor en el árbol para ver de quien era esa voz.

Enfrente de la werecoyote había un chico, y eso le disgusto demasiado, solo tiene que olfatear un poco para darse cuenta además que solo era un insignificante humano quien acompañaba a tal hermosa criatura.

Ella se convierte enfrente de sus ojos, y él queda aún más hipnotizado al verla completamente desnuda. Pero le molesta el hecho que ella le sonreía de una manera demasiado feliz al insignificante humano. Quiere pensar que ese no podía ser el _compañero_ de ella.

— Si. — Le dice la chica a la anterior pregunta del humano. — Siempre es bueno correr en luna llena. — Habla, a la par que el humano le pasaba ropa y ella recibe aun sonriendo.

— Eso es bueno, muy bueno. — Dice el chico, un poco distraído por ver el cuerpo de la chica.

— Que descarado. — Susurra Mike, con el sumo cuidado que la chica no le oyera, y mientras sus manos se entierran en la corteza del árbol.

— Pero tenemos ya que irnos, mañana habrá escuela. — Sigue hablando el humano. — Realmente no veo la hora de terminar con eso, salir de este pueblo, ir a la universidad, tal vez conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo. — El sigue hablando, desesperando más a Mike, parecía que no hubiera forma que se callara.

Vuelve a preguntar: ¿Cómo alguien como aquella hermosa chica podía estar con ese idiota?

Pero finalmente el chico se calla, aunque claro, no de la manera que a Mike le hubiera gustado, ya que la chica con sus propios labios lo callo. Se besaron, lo que pareció demasiado tiempo, dándole asco a Mike, pero aquello le sirvió para observar lo sexy y pasional que era la chica.

Sin duda alguna la quería para él.

Había estado tanto tiempo solo, y aun alfa necesita una manada después de todo. Él podía tener una compañera que lo acompañara en el largo camino a la libertad. Ella parecía la indicada para ello, pero, los coyotes tienen un compañero para toda la vida, parecía que el humano era el compañero de ella, alejarlos no serviría de nada, si él seguía vivo entonces ella nunca dejaría de amarlo y buscarlo… Bueno, con facilidad podría cambiar lo último.

Y pasaron varias semanas, primero conociendo a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la manada de Malia desde las sombras, hasta ideando el plan perfecto, los mayores problemas era el alfa Scott McCall y el diputado Jordan Parrish, si se deshacía de esos dos todo saldría bien, y también necesitaba a la kitsune, pero no tenía que preocuparse tanto, porque todos sabían que los werewolfs eran débiles ante los werecoyotes, prácticamente no podían jamar negarse a lo que pedía un werecoyote. Kira sería fácil de manipular una vez tendría a su enamorado en sus manos, y seria ella la que se encargaría de mantener lejos a Parrish.

Todo era perfecto. Iba ser la mejor noche de todas.

….

 ** _Presente._**

Estaciona su jeep al lado del auto de Kira, se permite observar por unos momentos todos los autos presentes y se da cuenta que él era el último en llegar. Tiene que caminar durante diez minutos hasta llegar al lugar citado. Scott, que estaba apoyado en un árbol, le salud con un gesto de cabeza, y Stiles se lo responde de igual manera.

Nadie más le saluda.

Era extraño volver a ver la manada reunida luego de un año entero, y con la ausencia de dos personas importantes; Lydia y Parrish. Pero él trata de ignorar el nudo en su garganta y observar mejor su alrededor. Ya estaba anocheciendo, Kira sentada en la tierra, con la cabeza baja, y Stiles nota un tic nervioso por parte de ella apretando sus manos una con la otra. Liam, quien no había traído a Hayden o por lo menos a Mason, estaba en pie, mirando el atardecer como si aquello fuera lo más importante en este momento. Scott solo veía sus pies, se veía calmado, ¿y porque no lo estaría? El alfa no había hecho nada malo aquella noche, muy a diferencia de él.

Aunque estaba al aire libre sentía que se ahogaba, sus manos no dejaban de temblar aunque él las hiciera puños, y los grandes árboles le hacían sentir como estar en una enorme jaula.

Solo deseaba que Malia llegara pronto y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

….

 ** _Un año atrás._**

Apenas pone un pie en el desván de Derek (Aunque el gruño werewolf se había ido a México con Breaden, les había dejado el desván para reuniones de la manada) Stiles se le acerca, Lydia sabía que él se preocupaba por ella y era lindo aquello, pero realmente a veces le irritaba lo sobreprotector que se había vuelto con ella luego de decirle de su embarazo.

"Soy su tío, tengo el derecho de ver cómo crece." Le había dicho un día, luego que Lydia le dijera que no necesitaba que le visitara todos los días para preguntar cómo va su embarazo.

— ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunta en un susurro Stiles, cuando ella apenas cruza el umbral.

Pone sus ojos en blanco. — Solo fue un sueño. — Le dice, tratando de que su voz saliera en un tono normal.

Stiles le mira con el ceño fruncido. — Hablaba de lo _otro_. —

— Oh. — Es todo lo que dice, sabiendo que lo _otro_ era su bebé, ella tiene que suprimir el auto reflejo de acariciar su vientre. — Bien. —

Stiles le mira, sospechando que algo extraño ocurría con ella, pero trata de parecer normal, no quería alarmar a la manada por un sueño sin sentido, no había forma que Parrish… muriera. No, simplemente imposible, ni siquiera iban con la intención de capturar a la criatura, iban tras pistas, y de todas maneras Parrish estará todo tiempo con Scott.

— Hey, Lydia. — Kira le da una sonrisa.

Ella le saluda con la mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa. — Hey, chicos. — Saluda a todos antes de acercarse a Parrish, que se encontraba cerca de la gran ventana en el desván. Ella le da un leve beso, y él le da una de sus hermosas sonrisas. — Hola. —

— Hola preciosa. — El chico de fuego entrelaza su mano con el de ella.

La sonrisa en ella se amplia, amaba la forma tan tierna con la que le hablaba, como si fuera lo más importante en su vida, y de algún modo así era. También para ella él se ha convertido en el todo, y ahora también el pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre.

No lo esperaba, obviamente no había sido planeado, ella apenas iría a la universidad, había querido hacer tantas cosas antes de ser madre, pero paso, y ahora solo podía pensar en el bebé que esperaba y como decirle a Parrish. Tenía un plan, se lo diría esa misma noche, y aunque estaba nerviosa no podía perder más tiempo, no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que la manada se diera cuenta que estaba engordando, o empezar a oír los latidos del bebé.

— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? — Le pregunta, mientras entierra su rostro en el pecho de él, para que no se diera cuenta lo nerviosa que estaba.

Parrish acaricia su cabello con una mano y la otra su espalda, y Lydia lo agradece porque se sentía tan bien que olvido porque estaba tan nerviosa en primer lugar. — Tu madre probablemente se enoje si te quedas conmigo toda una noche, de nuevo. — Le dice, y Lydia puede imaginarlo sonriendo levemente al recordar la primera vez que se quedó con él.

Unos meses atrás había tenido una horrible discusión con su madre, ahora no recuerda porque fue, pero sí que estaba tan enojada que salió de la casa descalzada y sin importarle que llovía con fuerza aquel día. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, ella fue directo a la casa de Parrish. Él la recibió, le dio ropa seca y sus pantuflas más cómodas, había sido lindo y respetoso, tanto que a ella le frustro, tendiendo que dar el primer paso y besarlo, todo fue subiendo de nivel de a poco y ahora ella se encontraba embarazada, pero no se arrepiente, y tampoco quisiera cambiarlo aunque tuviera la oportunidad, porque ama a Parrish sin duda alguna.

Se queja en un gemido ahogado al tener aun su rostro en el pecho de él. — No soy una niña, ella deberá superarlo. — Y con rapidez, porque en poco tiempo seria abuela.

— Bien, ganas. — Dice el diputado derrotado, y Lydia sonríe con orgullo. — Realmente me es imposible decirte que no. —

— Lo sé. — Le dice alzando por fin su rostro para verlo a los ojos.

Él vuelve a sonreír, y Lydia le responde de igual manera antes de acercarse y besarlo. Estar en los brazos de Parrish se sentía como el hogar, y sus besos tan bien que desearía poder estar así, con él, por siempre.

— Te amo. — Habla, una vez se separan.

— También te amo. — Dice él, antes de abrazarla.

Le gustaba que él le dijera que la amaba, pero odiaba que se sintiera como una despedida, trata de ignorar aquello, no había ninguna prueba que algo saliera mal esta noche, y ella se había dado cuenta que no podía confiar en sus sueños.

Aun abrazada a Parrish observa a sus amigos. Liam estaba en su teléfono celular, seguramente demasiado concentrado en mandar mensajes de texto a su novia, Hayden. Scott y Kira hablaban en susurros, y ellos se habían comportado de forma extraña aquellas últimas semanas, notándose de forma obvia que están alejados, y Lydia se pregunta si es que habían terminado y no dicho a nadie. Por ultimo Stiles y Malia, quienes parecían estar en su propia burbuja, hablan por unos minutos y luego él la abraza y le dice algo al oído que hace sonreír a Malia, separarse levemente de Stiles y besarlo.

Todo parecía normalmente extraño.

….

 ** _Presente._**

Llega un poco tarde de lo citado, no tenía escusas, solo que sentía debía retrasar lo que más pudiera este encuentro, pero no podía volver a huir y tratar de parecer que está bien olvidando inconscientemente cosas importantes.

No era una adolecente nunca más, ninguno de ellos, y debían responder y hacerse responsables por sus actos. Hace un año todos tenían mucho miedo, pero ellos no podían seguir ocultando cosas ahora que una de ellos había muerto sin paz por tener que soportar en sus hombros un gran secreto.

Era la oportunidad de volver a hacer lo correcto.

Se aclara la garganta, llamando la atención de la manada. Todos parecían tan metidos en sus propios pensamientos que nadie realmente se dio cuenta cuando llego Malia. Has que Stiles, que estaba sentado en el suelo, se levanta de un salto, y seguidamente lo hace también Kira.

— Hey. — Stiles es el primero en hablar.

Por fin estaban todos juntos, al fin tenía la oportunidad de saber la verdad, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo empezar.

Tomo una gran boconada de aire, antes de simplemente dejar las palabras salir de su boca. — ¿Qué paso hace un año realmente? — Dice tan segura, tan firme, que incluso se sorprende ella.

— Malia… — Empieza Scott, algo en su tono de voz le decía que él aun no tenía pensado confesar todo.

La werecoyote alza una mano para que se callara y le mira enojada. No quería oír más mentiras. — Te oí hablar con Kira esa noche. — Ahora mira a la kitsune. — ¿Quién estaba obsesionado conmigo? —

Stiles parece confundido por la pregunta de Malia, y pasa su mirada de Scott a Kira varias veces, pero Malia trata de no poner demasiada atención a sus reacciones. El alfa parecía incomodo, no tenía intención de hablar. Kira por otro lado no parecía sorprendida que Malia preguntara aquello.

— Realmente no sabemos mucho de él. — Finalmente, luego de varios minutos en completo silencio, Kira toma la palabra. — Era un werecoyote, como tú, y se llamaba Mike. —

— ¿Se llamaba? — Pregunta Liam, a la par que Malia se encontraba preguntando. — ¿Sabemos? —

La werecoyote observa a Stiles, temerosa que _"Le vendimos"_ de Kira en sus recuerdos también vinculaba a Stiles. ¿Eso es la cosa horrible que hizo? ¿Vender a su novia a un desconocido por lo que sea? Malia ahora se encontraba contando las posibilidades de que si fuera eso ella lo hubiera perdonado o no.

Kira abre y cierra su boca un par de veces, sin saber que debía responder ahora, mira a Scott, incluso a Stiles, en busca de un poco de ayuda. Entonces se da cuenta que solo era ella y Liam quien no conocía al tal Mike.

Scott suspira y toma un paso al frente. Decidido de hablar por fin.

….

 ** _Un año atrás._**

Scott le manda un texto a su celular, diciéndole que su plan ya estaba puesto en marcha. Sonríe orgulloso consigo mismo.

— Sabía que el alfa me seria de ayuda. — Mike habla, mirando a su _invitado_ al plan. — Si no fuera tan débil en lo moral seria alguien poderoso. — Corta otro pedazo de manzana con el cuchillo que había encontrado en la encimera de la cocina. — ¿Seguro no quieres? — Le pregunta al hombre enfrente, que aunque estaba atado y con cinta adhesiva en su boca no se dejaba ver derrotado, ni temeroso. — ¡Es increíble que no sean familia! — Exclama el werecoyote antes de comer el pedazo de manzana él.

Baja los pies de la mesita de café, y entierra el cuchillo en ella dañando la fina caoba. Limpia su boca con la manga de su abrigo, tira la manzana despreocupadamente hacia donde estaba el perro muerto. El perro que él mismo había matado por no haberse callado. Él odiaba sus ladridos.

— Bien, es hora de la función. — Se levanta del sofá que había estado sentado por casi dos horas, y es que para su parecer Scott había demorado en poner en marcha su plan. — Tenemos que actuar rápido, el alfa no se demorara en darse cuenta que algo anda mal con su amigo humano. — Dice mientras camina hacia su _invitado_ , lo agarra sin necesidad de poner demasiado esfuerzo del brazo para obligarlo a levantarse.

Lo lleva casi a rastra hasta el jardín de la casa, busca en los bolsillos del hombre hasta encontrar su celular y marca el número que había memorizado a la perfección. Como en ese momento no necesitaba más al hombre lo tira al suelo.

Suena dos veces antes que finalmente responden al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Señor Tate? —

Tiene que contener su risa al oír la sorpresa en el tono de voz en el humando. Parecía que a su suegro no le agradaba mucho el humano torpe.

— No. — Habla, tratando de usar su voz seria, aunque quería reír al pensar en todo lo que haría con Malia luego de deshacerse de Stilinski. — No soy Tate, y dudo que él pueda hablar en este momento. — Dice, señalando hacia la cinta en la boca del hombre, como si Stiles pudiera verle.

— ¿Quién eres? — Miedo, en su tono de voz se notó el miedo.

— ¿No te parece una pregunta demasiado cliché en películas de terror? — Trata de bromear, aunque sabía que no podía perder tiempo, luego de matar al humano debía ir por Malia. — Quien soy no importa ahora, lo importante es que el padre de tu novia está sangrando demasiado. — Dice, tratando de nuevo parecer serio.

— ¿Qué…? —

Rueda sus ojos por las tontas preguntas de Stiles. — ¿Has pensado en lo mucho que sufrirá Malia al ver su padre muerto? — Mira al señor Tate, y se da cuenta que realmente no había salvación para el viejo, aunque claro, eso no debía decirle al humano. — Te estoy dando la oportunidad de salvarlo. —

— ¿Dónde estás? — Mike tiene que apartar el celular un poco ante el grito de Stiles.

— ¿Dónde más? ¡En la casa Tate! — Pone sus ojos en blanco. — Y antes que creas que llamar a la manada es una buena idea te digo que no. Ven solo Stilinski, o Tate, tu padre e incluso Malia estarán muertos para el amanecer. — Sin dejar que responda o piense más cuelga el llamado.


	14. Se veía venir

**_Presente._**

— De alguna forma Mike parecía saber todas y cada una de nuestras debilidades, aquellas que aunque estemos juntos no podíamos dejar de temerles. — Stiles sentía como si todo lo que Scott estaba diciendo no fuera real, aunque sabía que lo era. Nunca jamás si quiera pensó por un segundo que Scott conocía tan bien a Mike… Aquella noche, luego de todo lo que Stiles tuvo que pasar, le conto cada detalle a Scott, y el alfa nunca dio algún indicio de que él conociera a Mike.

— Un día de pronto él apareció enfrente de Scott. — Hablo Kira, luego de ver como Scott parecía no querer continuar. — Amenazo con matar a Melissa si Scott no hacia lo que él le pedía. —

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta Malia.

Stiles la observa, aunque trataba de parecer fuerte Stiles le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ella _no estaba bien_ , con todo lo que estaba oyendo. ¡Él tampoco lo estaba! ¡Ni siquiera Liam lo parecía! Scott, su alfa, su amigo, prácticamente les estaba confesando su traición, pero no quería creerla, no aun, no hasta que Scott McCall se lo dijera en la cara lo que él estaba sospechando.

— Dilo, Scott. — Habla entre dientes, con sus manos hechas puños para tratar de controlarse. — ¿Qué era lo que Mike quería de ti? —

Sabe que Malia lo estaba viendo, incluso noto como ella acerco su mano y estuvo a punto de tocarlo para tratar calmarlo, pero que se arrepintió al final, de todas formas nada de eso importaba realmente, porque su mayor miedo estaba a punto de ser confirmado.

Scott balbucea, mirando a Malia, pidiendo perdón con sus ojos, y eso enojo más a Stiles.

— Que dejara que se llevara a Malia. —

Lo siguiente que se oye es su puño golpeando el rostro de Scott.

….

 ** _Un año atrás._**

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Le pregunta Scott.

Trata de asentir con su cabeza, pero sabía que pronto dejaría de ser él. Se sentía extraño, podía sentir a alguien muriendo… varias veces. Lo estaba volviendo loco no poder identificar que era lo que realmente l estaba pasando.

— ¿Quieres volver al auto? — Puede oír la voz de Scott, pero se sentía como si estuviera tan lejana.

Para tratar de calmarse se apoya con sus manos en una de las enormes rocas, estaban a las afuera de Beacon Hills, y Parrish tenía esta necesidad de volver, pero Scott decía que no podían, que no debían, y esa extraña actitud del alfa lo estaba empezando a desesperar.

— Estoy bien. — Le comunica al alfa, aunque no era cierto.

Podía sentir como de a poco dejaba de ser él mismo, sus instintos rugiendo por ir detrás de la muerte, pero él debía tratar de controlarse, porque presentía que algo estaba mal y si lo decía podría preocupar a la manada cuando podría ser perfectamente nada.

— ¿Estas seg…? — Scott había tratado de tocarle el hombro mientras hablaba, y aquel leve contacto era todo lo que necesitaba para estar sin control.

Voltea sobre sus talones y encara al alfa apartándolo. Ante el gesto desconcertado de Scott podía saber que sus ojos estaban brillando ahora, pero no le importa, como tampoco el que su ropa empezara a quemarse, él camina en dirección opuesta del alfa, entrando un poco más profundo al bosque de las afueras de Beacon Hills.

— ¡Parrish! — Oye al alfa, pero no va tras su llamado, él ya no importaba ni tenía sentido en su cabeza.

Podía oír los gritos de una chica, oler la sangre, sentir lo débil de su corazón, no estaba muerta pero tampoco viva, justo en la mitad del umbral, y siente la necesidad de acelerar sus pasos, pero de pronto todo se detiene, desde los gritos hasta la necesidad de ir detrás de aquella persona. Sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad lo cual le hace difícil poder distinguir donde se encontraba, solo podía ver árboles.

Trata de volver de regreso con Scott, mucho más calmado pero aun con sus pensamientos torturándole, porque no podía dejar de pensar que algo estaba mal. Trata de buscar su celular con la idea de llamar a Lydia, preguntarle si estaba bien, pero se da cuenta que se había derretido en su pantalón. Pasa una mano por su rostro, enojado consigo mismo, pero eso no ayuda de mucho, aún estaba perdido y con la angustia dejándole un mal sabor de boca.

Necesitaba ver a Lydia.

Era urgente, pero no es por mucho tiempo luego de volver a sentirse fuera de sí mismo, aunque, sin entender cómo, estaba vez sabia por quién iba.

Stiles Stilinski.

Vuelve sin realmente darse cuenta como a donde Scott se encontraba, el alfa apenas siente su presencia va tras él, inmediatamente más aliviado.

— Tenemos que volver. — Le dice a Scott, sin detenerse, caminando directo a Beacon Hills.

— No. — Scott trata de detenerlo poniéndose enfrente, mostrando su lado alfa.

Pero realmente Parrish no era parte de la manada, no aun por lo menos, por lo que su mandato no le afecta.

Aleja la mano de Scott que le retenía y sigue caminando, con los latidos acelerados del corazón de Stiles en su cabeza. No podía perder tiempo.

Oye a Scott despotricar en voz baja. — Parrish detenten. —

— Stiles está en peligro. —

….

 ** _Presente._**

Scott permite ser golpeado, pero no por eso Stiles le perdona. Cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba por la furia, y sus puños golpeaban una y otra vez el rostro del alfa, ni siquiera se permitía pensar con claridad, y es que tampoco _podía_.

Este chico, supuestamente su mejor amigo, él que lo vio llorar y sufrir una y otra vez por haber perdido a Malia, por haber cometido algo que hirió demasiado a Malia, el mismo chico que sabía cuánto _ama_ a Malia, es el mismo que se había atrevido de cambiarla como si de un objeto se tratara.

¿Perdonarlo? No, Stiles Stilinski nunca ha sido perfecto.

— ¡Basta! — Puede oír a Malia muy en el fondo de su subconsciente, pero no puede hacer lo que le pide.

Scott cae al suelo, y Stiles se sube solo para seguir golpeándolo, no puede detenerse, no quiere, y nadie le entiende, Liam, Kira, incluso Malia, y eso le enoja más, porque por culpa de Scott, por no confiar en la manada, por aprovecharse de la confianza de esta, por todos los eventos desafortunados de hace un año ellos ahora se encontraban separados a pesar de amarse.

Lo perdió todo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa golpeando a Scott, solo puede reaccionar cuando Malia con su fuerza lo aparta del alfa, pero él trata de liberase de sus manos e ir detrás de su ex mejor amigo, pero Malia lo derriba al suelo, quedando sentado y Malia enfrente arrodillada.

La observa, ella estaba hablando pero el sonido no llegaba a sus oídos, solo ve sus labios moviéndose y empieza a alarmarse, pero entonces puede sentir la fría mano de Malia sobre su mejilla, ella le acaricia con su pulgar, y Stiles cierra unos minutos sus ojos dejándose calmar por la sensación de paz que Malia le otorgaba.

— Esta bien, Stiles, respira, respira. — Cuando él se da cuenta que puede oírla de nuevo abre sus ojos.

Ella estaba tan cerca, y nota que estaba llorando, se permite limpiarle las lágrimas, y Malia respira aliviada una vez se da cuenta que se encontraba mejor de su ataque de ira. Le toma por completa sorpresa cuando ella se acerca para abrazarlo, y no pierde tiempo para corresponderle pasando sus brazos a la cintura de la chica.

— Lo siento. — Oye a Scott detrás de ellos.

Stiles tiene la necesidad de apretar más a Malia a él, y lo hace, y Malia no se queja.

….

 ** _Un año atrás._**

Cuando llega a la casa Tate nada parece fuera de lugar aunque estuviera viendo solo por un pequeño hueco en la ventana de la casa. Se aleja de esta, y va hacia la puerta, trata de abrirla pero estaba completamente cerrada, y tampoco pareciera como si hubiera sido forzada.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de esto, pero ¿quién no? Un desconocido le ha citado, con la sutil amenaza de hacerle daño a los que más quiere si no iba solo, completamente solo, Stiles no era lo suficiente estúpido como para no tener un plan B, no iba a enfrentar del todo solo a alguien que había secuestrado al padre de su novia.

Trata de no seguir pensando, no debía entrar en pánico. Se dirige hacia la parte trasera de la casa, y aunque todo estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro para ser normal, puede notar al señor Tate en el suelo justo en la mitad de su jardín.

Corre hasta él. — ¿Señor Tate? — Voltea al hombre una vez está a su lado, estaba despierto, incluso parecía enojado con él, pero Stiles trata de ignorar eso y revisa levemente si el padre de su novia no tenía que una herida de gravedad (El chico había mentido al decir que estaba sangrando), y parecía que no, solo unos golpes que en su rostro. — ¿Se encuentra bien? — Le pregunta a la par que retira la cinta de la boca de Tate.

Una vez está libre de la cinta el señor Tate empieza a toser. — No deberías haber venido. — Logra decir entre respiraciones pesadas.

— ¿Qué? — Sabía que no le agrada al señor Tate, pero tampoco pensaba que a él le desagradaría su ayuda.

Aun en el estado que se encontraba el señor Tate no puede resistir poner sus ojos en blanco. — No debías estar aquí, era una trampa de Mike. — Lo dice tan corrido que se toma un tiempo para poder respirar de nuevo antes de continuar. — Malia está en peligro, ese…—

— Has demorado. — La misma voz del chico quien le llamo sonó detrás de él, Stiles gira sobresaltado.

Era un chico que parecía de su misma edad, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y un poco más algo que él, parecía un chico normal, pero en la parte superior de su mejilla derecha, casi empezando desde la punta de su ojo, tenía una cicatriz, no demasiado grande pero lo suficiente notoria.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Pregunta, empuñando su bate con más fuerza.

El señor Tate se remueve, y Stiles no tiene que verlo para saber que estaba tratando soltarse de sus ataduras.

— Malia. — Hay algo en el tono de voz que uso para decir el nombre de su novia que a Stiles le desagrado por completo. — Quiero a Malia. —

Stiles tiene que controlar el impulso de querer a matar al chico, desde que conoció a Malia, Stiles ha querido protegerla, ayudarla, ser bueno para ella, y ahora, al sentir el peligro eminente Stiles tiene miedo de no ser lo suficiente útil para protegerla, o siquiera poder sacar al señor Tate de esta situación.

— Ella no es como si fuera un objeto que puedas tener. — Se atreve a decir, poniéndose en pie.

El chico ríe. — ¿Por qué yo no puedo tenerla? Mírate a ti. — Lo señala con una mano. — Eres un insignificante humano, y aun así puedes estar con ella cuando no la mereces. —

— Estas loco si crees que dejare te acerques a ella. — Stiles no tenía miedo, ahora solo podía sentirse enojado y decidido de proteger a Malia de aquel extraño chico.

Mike chasquea su lengua. — Dudo que puedas evitarlo estando muerto. — En un parpadeo el chico ahora tenía los ojos brillando de rojo, y sus garras fuera, sus colmillos brillando.

No se sorprendió, no del todo por lo menos, porque sabía desde el principio que aquel chico debía ser algo sobrenatural, incluso sospechaba que el coyote enorme que dijeron ver era Mike.

El chico no deja pensar más a Stiles antes que salte a atacarlo, pero él instintivamente lo esquiva, y logra golpearlo con su bat en el rostro, no sirve de mucho porque aunque lo dejo medio desorientado Mike se recompone enseguida y lo empuja tan fuerte que siente su espalda contra la cerca del jardín.

Mike se limpia la línea de sangre proveniente de su labio, y Stiles puede notar la mirada de oído que le dirigía, trata de ponerse en pie, temiendo que Mike se acercara de nuevo para atacarlo, pero en vez de eso el chico agarra al señor Tate y lo arrastra hasta dentro de la casa.

— ¡Síguenos, Stilinski! — Grita caminando y sin verle. — ¡No te quedes atrás! —

A pesar del dolor en su costilla izquierda, Stiles logra poner en pie, busca su bat y con el en mano se dirige a la casa. Cuando entra no puede ver nada, sus ojos a los pocos segundos se acostumbran a la oscuridad, pero no podía ver mucho más que sombras de objetos.

— ¿Señor Tate? — Llama, caminando prácticamente a ciegas por la casa.

— ¿Sabes porque deseo a Malia? — Se estremece cuando oye a Mike, pero no logra verlo, gira sobre sus talones esperando no encontrarlo detrás y así es, no estaba detrás, pero aun podía sentir su presencia de cerca.

No quería saberlo, pero si tal vez conseguía que siguiera hablando entonces sabría donde se encontraba, y atacarlo antes.

— ¿Porque? —

La risa de Mike se oye en eco, y Stiles no entiende como rayos Mike lograba hacer algo así. — La vi desde lejos y note la forma en la que corría, parecía feliz, tan libre. Tan igual a mí. —

Con dificultad Stiles llega hasta la cocina, y tentando con su mano encima de la encimera encuentra un cuchillo, aquello le serviría sin duda.

— Tú estás loco. — Se encuentra diciendo, empuñando el cuchillo en su mano y empezando a caminar de nuevo por donde se oía la voz de Mike. — Malia no lo está. —

— ¡Porque tu retienes su potencial! — Grita Mike, y Stiles puede notar en su tono de voz lo furioso que se encontraba. — Te he visto Stiles Stilinski. — Las luces de la casa empiezan a parpadear, tan rápido y brillante que lo dejan mareado por unos segundos. — He observado como la mantienes a tu lado todo el tiempo, el miedo que ella se dé cuenta que sos un idiota, como la controlas y como tratas de cambiarla. —

— No es verdad. — Dice, desconcertado tanto por las palabras de Mike como siguiendo caminando sin ningún rumbo fijo, sentía que estaba dando vueltas en círculos, pero sabía que era una casa pequeña y era imposible sentirse tan perdido.

Silencio, completo silenció por varios segundos, y Stiles siente haberse vuelto loco al sentirse estar en una caja. — ¿Mike? — Tienta, dando pasos a lo que se suponía debía llevarlo hasta las escaleras.

— ¿Sabes que voy hacer cuando Malia este en mi poder? — Mike habla de pronto, y Stiles da un respingo, puede sentir el sudor en su frente porque se encontraba demasiado nervioso. — Borrar cada rastro de ti de su cuerpo. — Lo podía sentir cerca, pero también podía sentir como todo a su alrededor se movía. — La hacerla mía, una y otra vez. — Se detiene, porque sabía que estaba atrás, sus palabras haciéndolo enojar de tan manera que empuña el cuchillo con aun más fuerzas. — Jamás, pensara en ti de nuevo. —

Sus últimas palabras habían sido suficiente como para que Stiles no pensara en nada más que matar a Mike, aun con el miedo en la punta de su lengua y sus manos temblando, no podía, no quería poder creer que Malia de verdad se olvidara de él, la quería, la necesitaba, él la ama y no piensa dejar a Malia con alguien tan despreciable y loco como Mike.

Malia era suya.

Gira por sobre sus pies y visualiza una sombra justo enfrente, su mirada es borrosa pero de todas formas Stiles _sabe_ que era Mike. Y todo pasa demasiado rápido, ni siquiera es consciente de sus movimientos, él entierra el cuchillo en la cabeza de Mike, pero, cuando sus manos ya estaban llenas de sangre, se da cuenta que realmente no quería hacerlo, no quería matarlo, no, pensó que Mike con sus super reflejos desarrollados se alejaría antes, el cuerpo cae al suelo con un sonido sordo, y Stiles da unos pasos atrás, debía ser una pesadilla, él no había podía hacer esto realmente.

¡Es imposible!

Una risa maniática se oye al fondo, y las luces vuelven a parpadear hasta que finalmente quedan encendidas, la luz es tan fuerte al principio que Stiles tiene que cerrar sus ojos unos minutos para lograr acostumbrarse al brillo. Y entonces lo nota.

Ese cuerpo no era de Mike.

Él había matado a alguien inocente.

Había matado al padre de su novia.

— Bueno, creo que ella me va a elegir a mí antes que al asesino de su padre. — Las palabras de Mike fue lo único que necesitaba para derrumbarse.

Ni siquiera lo evita, el sale corriendo de esa casa y vomita en el césped de la casa Tate. Se siente asqueado al recordar el rostro sin vida del señor Tate, con los ojos abiertos mirando directamente a él, con aquella cinta en su boca que le impidió gritar y el cuchillo aun enterrado a un lado de su cabeza.

¡Era un imbécil! ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho algo tan horrible? ¿Cómo podría decirle a Malia lo que paso? ¿Lo que hizo?

— Yo te ayudare con la culpa, Stilinski. — Mike habla justo detrás de él, voltea enseguida y Mike le recibe con un golpe que lo tira al suelo. — La muerte es lo único que podrá ayudarte a superar lo que has hecho. —

Y tal vez tenía razón, porque Stiles no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para seguir luchando con Mike. Esta vez había llegado a fondo.


	15. El agridulce final

**_Presente._**

Cuando todo parecer ser más calmado, de alguna forma, Kira siente la necesidad de contar ahora su parte de la historia.

Stiles y Malia ya se habían separado desde hace varios minutos atrás, la chica estaba en pie, pero el humano seguía sentado en la fría tierra, con su respiración agitada y su corazón acelerado, evitando a toda costa ver a Scott, quien aunque Stiles lo había golpeado demasiado fuerte ya estaba empezando a sanar sus heridas sin problema alguno. Liam se mantenía callado a un lado bastante alejado del grupo, pero atento por si debía ayudar de nuevo separar a Stiles de Scott.

— Falta más, ¿no es así? — Habla Malia, esperando que siguieran explicando lo sucedido aquella noche.

Kira la mira a los ojos, aunque su voz parecía neutra Malia no estaba bien, las manos de la chica tienen un leve temblor, y Kira teme lo que pueda pasar con Malia cuando Stiles diga su parte. La werecoyote hasta ahora sabe que Scott quiso cambiarla por la vida de su madre, y un poco del porqué de la muerte de Parrish, aún faltaba muchas cosas.

— Mike no solo busco a Scott. — Finalmente, era su tiempo de ser libre. — También a mí, me amenazo con mis padres, yo…— Su voz tiembla, puede sentir la mirada de Scott quemándole, y es que esta parte de la historia el alfa no tenía ni la más mínima idea. — Él había secuestrado a una chica. —

— ¿Qué? — Liam pregunta, desorientado, como parecía estar Malia, Scott, incluso Stiles aun en el suelo.

Kira ignora al beta. — Yo solo tendría que torturar a la chica una vez a la semana… Para despertar los poderes de Parrish. —

— ¿Aceptaste torturar a una persona inocente? — Habla Scott, con el ceño fruncido y dando un paso más cerca de Kira.

La kitsune traga en seco, avergonzada, y asiente con la cabeza a no encontrar su voz para seguir hablando.

— ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer algo así!? — Grita el alfa.

Kira da un paso atrás, sorprendida por el grito de su ex novio. Baja la cabeza, tratando de ocultar sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Una pequeña risa cínica se oye, llamando la atención de todos. Era Stiles, que con la mirada al suelo reía sin ganas, nadie había notado cuando se había puesto en pie. — Lo dice el chico que iba a cambiar a una persona… Tal objeto. — Habla con su habitual tono sarcástico.

— Quería proteger a mi mamá. — Responde Scott.

Stiles alza su rostro para ver al alfa. — Y ella a sus padres. — Algo en los ojos de Stiles inquieta a Kira, ella mira a Malia y nota que la werecoyote seguía preocupada por Stiles, lo cual era asombroso, Malia seguía pensando primero en Stiles que en ella misma. — No porque allá un porque significa que el pecar está bien. —

— Stiles…—

— Continua, Kira. — Stiles interrumpe al verdadero alfa.

La chica asiente con la cabeza, y vuelve su mirada a Malia. — Aquella noche yo debía matar a esa chica, pero no del todo. Mike quería confundir los poderes de Parrish para mantenerlo alejado de Beacon Hills. —

— ¿Por qué, Parrish? — Pregunta Malia. — ¿Por qué quería tanto tener a Parrish lejos? —

Kira mira a Stiles. Esta parte debía explicarle él. El humano entiende la mirada, y Kira puede notar el miedo de Malia.

Ella no estaba preparada para saber lo que Stiles le ocultaba aun.

Con los ojos puestos en Malia, Kira habla. — Mike tenía más planes además de llevarte. —

….

 ** _Un año atrás._**

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que Stiles está en peligro? — Vuelve a preguntar Scott, conduciendo la camioneta de Parrish, ya que el diputado no parecía estar en condiciones para conducir.

— Solo conduce. — Dice Parrish entre dicentes, apretando el cinturón de seguridad con demasiada fuerza.

— ¿Dónde? — Grita Scott. — ¡Ya entramos a Beacon Hills y no me dices donde puede estar Stiles! —

— ¡La casa Tate! —

Scott detiene el auto de una mala forma, las llantas suenan y Parrish siente sus manos más calientes tan solo por ese movimiento.

— ¿Tate? — Pregunta el alfa. — ¿La casa de Malia? —

Parrish lo mira, molesto. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes? — El diputado usa todo su auto control para no saltar del auto y correr, sabía que si corría no llegaría a tiempo, aunque, en estos momentos el auto y Scott tampoco estaban siendo de ayuda.

Scott lo mira a los ojos unos minutos antes de finalmente volver a poner en marcha la camioneta. Llegan a la casa justo a tiempo que Stiles salía de aquella, detrás de él un chico que Parrish nunca antes había visto, con un cuchillo de cocina en mano. Sin poder evitarlo más sale del auto, su cuerpo se prende en llamas, puede ver al chico decirle algo a Stiles, pero él no puede oír nada realmente.

Empuja lejos a Stilinski, se estrella contra la cerca de la casa quedando inconsciente, el chico del cuchillo le mira furioso, trata de golpearlo pero Parrish lo esquiva con facilidad.

— ¡Mike detente! — Grita Scott saliendo del auto. — Esto no estaba en el plan. — Habla el alfa, cuando estaba ya al lado de ellos.

El chico ríe, aunque se veía realmente furioso. — Sabía que esa idiota no iba lograrlo. —

— ¿Qué? — Pregunta Scott.

Lo siguiente pasa demasiado rápido para los ojos de Parrish. Él logra adivinar los movimientos de Mike, mucho antes que pase. El werecoyote saca sus garras, mira a Scott como su presa, el alfa reacciona tarde, por lo que antes que las garras aterricen en el estómago del alfa, Parrish se pone en medio, las garras aterrizan en el caliente cuerpo de Parrish, clavándose demasiado profundo. Mike gime de dolor mucho antes que Parrish, el hombre coyote saca sus garras, su mano se había quemado por las llamas deprendiendo del cuerpo del diputado.

— ¡Parrish! — Oye el grito de Scott, el cual se oía tan lejos, pero Parrish sabía que realmente Scott estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

Podía ver todo con claridad, aun con la herida profunda en su estómago Parrish logra tomar a Mike de los hombros, y con gran esfuerzo logra hacer grandes quemaduras en el cuerpo de Mike, pero el werecoyote en su último aliento de fuerza logra herir a Parrish de nuevo ahora muy cerca del corazón del diputado.

Cae al suelo, sintiendo como la sangre corría por su cuerpo que se había apagado.

Y es en ese momento que finalmente se da cuenta de lo que había hecho, de sus movimientos, de sus acciones, de sus decisiones.

De que estaba dejando a Lydia.

 ** _Presente._**

— Temía a Parrish. — Habla Malia, luego de que Scott explicara cómo fue la muerte del diputado. — Pero…— Gira a ver a Stiles, quien evitaba verla a los ojos. — ¿Qué hacías en la casa de mi padre, Stiles? —

Pasa un minuto, todos seguían en silencio, y Malia no sabe si estaba agradecida o no de ello. No sabía si quería saber que era lo que Stiles trabaja tanto en ocultar. Su relación de por sí sola ya estaba muy dañada.

— Entiendo el plan de Mike ahora. — Comenta Liam, al notar que Stiles aún no quería hablar.

Malia lo mira, enojada, era turno de Stiles, quería que Stiles hablara con ella… Quería terminar con esto… Pero por otro lado también se siente agradecida de la interrupción. Ni siquiera realmente se entendía a ella misma en aquel momento.

— Scott debía de encargarse de mantenernos a mí, Stiles y Lydia lejos de Malia. — La voz de Liam la regresa a la realidad. — Kira, torturando a la chica debía de engañar los poderes de Parrish y así no ir al rescate de…—

— Mi. — Finalmente Stiles toma la palabra, Malia gira a verlo. — Mike iba a llevarse a Malia, pero tenía pensado matarme antes. —

Lo último que dice Stiles le provoca escalofríos a Malia, llegando incluso a sentirse preocupada por un acontecimiento que ya había sucedido, y también agradecida con Parrish, por haber salvado al chico que ella siempre amara.

— Eso no lo sabía. — Dice Scott.

Algo en el estómago de Malia se remueve, tal vez por el dolor de oír como Scott se sentía culpable por la parte de Stiles en peligro, no que ella casi es secuestrada por un maniático, y principalmente por culpa del mismo alfa. Baja la vista, no quería ver a nadie, solo asimilar y entender todo lo que hasta ahora se ha revelado.

— Eso no es todo. — Liam interrumpe a la discusión que empezaba entre Stiles y Scott de nuevo. Malia alza el rostro para observar al beta, quien parecía estar demasiado concentrado en algo. — Falta algo, ¿no es así? —

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunta Malia.

Liam mira a Malia. — Lydia esa noche me llamo. —

 ** _Un año atrás._**

El chico vuelve a juntar sus labios a los de Hayden, ahogando un gemido cuando la chica pasa sus manos por su cuerpo debajo de la camisa. Liam estaba listo en quitar el vestido de la chica, pero su celular empieza a sonar, de nuevo, y él está harto del molesto sonido, está ya era la quinta vez, simplemente era demasiadas interrupciones.

Muy a su pesar, se aleja de su novia, y la chica suspira, también irritada ante la interrupción abrupta.

— ¿No podemos seguir ignorándolo? — Dice Hayden, con la voz ronca y sus manos aun encima de Liam.

— Seré rápido, lo prometo. — Deja un último beso en los labios de su novia y se sienta en la cama, buscando el molesto celular en la mesita al lado de esta.

Cuando contesta ni siquiera tiene tiempo de decir algo cuando el grito de Lydia se hace oír, aleja el celular con rapidez, sintiéndose por un momento sordo por la furiosa voz de la banshee.

— ¡Liam! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —

Hayden le mira unos segundos, aun recostada en la cama, también confundida por el tono de voz de la rubia-fresa.

— Haciendo lo que Scott me ordeno, buscando información de los desaparecidos. — Miente con descaro, y agradece que Lydia no tenga el poder de los werewolf para saber la verdad.

La verdad es que si había ido a buscar información, pero hacer equipo con Hayden lo distrajo un poco, y aunque ambos lo evitaron realmente, terminaron corriendo hacia su casa para poder besarse, _y más cosas_ , dejando a un lado su labor, están seguros que su ausencia en el caso no podía afectar nada, porque a pesar de los desaparecidos las cosas han estado muy tranquilas en el pueblo.

Hayden se ríe levemente por lo mal mentiroso de su novio, ella se levanta y empieza a besar el cuello del chico, volviendo a distraerlo.

— He tratado de contactarme con los chicos y no puedo. — Vuelve a hablar desesperadamente Lydia.

Liam se separa de Hayden un poco para contestar. — Lydia cálmate, todo esta bien. — Hayden vuelve a besarlo por el cuello, y además ahora sus manos se habían unido al juego. Liam tiene que ahogar otro gemido, se sentiría muy avergonzado que Lydia le oyera. — ¿Has tenido ganas de gritar? — Pregunta, tratando de sonar normal.

Un suspiro se oye al otro lado de la línea. — No, pero sé que algo anda mal, primero pensé que era con Malia, pero ella me respondió a mi llamado y dijo que nada raro estaba pasando, luego llame a Kira, parecía agitada y nerviosa, le dije lo que siento y me dijo que está ocupada me corto sin más, y ella era la única que sabe dónde está Scott y Parrish. — Ella habla tan rápido, y Hayden seguía seduciéndolo, que realmente a Liam le costaba seguir la línea de Lydia.

— ¿Algo malo pasa con Scott? — Pregunta, tratando de prestar atención a lo que Lydia decía.

— Parrish. — Su voz tiembla a lo último, ella incluso se toma unos minutos antes de continuar. — Por favor Liam, yo no tengo súper olfato como ustedes, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Parrish? —

— ¿Y Malia? — Él no quería sonar cortante, pero él estaba tan _ocupado_ ahora mismo.

Lydia vuelve a hablar con desesperación. — No sé, pero siento que no debo meter en esto a Malia. Stiles cometió algún error… ¡Por favor, Liam! —

El chico realmente no puso demasiada atención en lo que dijo la banshee, muy distraído viendo a Hayden quitándose ella misma su vestido. La chica le guiña un ojo y le dice que se acerque más con una mano.

— Si, okay, hare lo que pueda, Lydia. — El termina la llamada antes que Lydia pudiera siquiera contestar.

Él va directo hacia Hayden, ignorando por completo el pedido de Lydia, convenciéndose a sí mismo que era imposible que algo pasara, y solo era paranoia de una novia.

 ** _Presente_**

— Dijo que Stiles cometió un error. — Dice el beta, demasiado concentrado viendo hacia el suelo. — Y esa noche Stiles se encontraba en la casa del papá de Malia. — Ahora mira a Stiles, Malia hace lo mismo y ella lo nota, el temblor en las manos del humano. — En esa anoche además de Parrish solo hubo un muerto. —

Malia vuelve a mirar a Liam y luego de nuevo a Stiles, lo hace varias veces, hasta que ella logra juntar varias piezas.

— ¿Mike mato a mi papá? — Ella pregunta, tratando de ser optimista, tratando de engañarse.

Observa a Stiles, esperando una respuesta, el resto del grupo se mantiene en completo silencio, demasiados incomodos con la situación, y entonces Malia entiende que Scott y Kira ya sabían el secreto que Stiles le guardaba, y eso la hace sentir peor, todos ellos habían callado, preferido que ella sufriera sola.

Finalmente Stiles la mira a los ojos, él estaba llorando en silencio. — Lo siento, Malia. —

¿Lo siento?... Lo siento… ¡Lo siento!

Realmente no sabe que es lo que más le duele, que Stiles le hubiera ocultado algo tan importante como que mato a su padre, el hecho que a pesar que su dolor era por culpa de él no fue capaz de hacerla sentir un poco mejor sino al contrario, que haya mentido todo este tiempo sobre lo de Lydia, que la abandono como cobarde, o que ¡el idiota solo dijera lo siento!

Se acerca a él y lo cachetea, con tanta fuerza que de alguna forma su nariz empieza a sangrar. Stiles no se queja, él sabía que esto era poco de lo que merecía por hacerle tanto daño.

— ¡Malia fue un accidente! — Le grita Kira. Malia no deja de observar a Stiles, y este a ella. — Mike lo engaño, sabes que él jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así. —

Si, lo sabía, y eso también la lastimaba demasiado.

— Yo lo sé, lo conozco, pero él parece que no a mí. — Siente sus lágrimas resbalarse por sus frías mejillas. — Porque entonces me lo hubiera dicho, sabría que lo hubiera perdonado, porque entiendo que fue un accidente. — Aprieta con más fuerza sus manos hasta que siente sus uñas enterarse en la palma de estas. — Y entonces él no me hubiera seguido lastimando con más mentiras. Y entonces ahora yo no tendría este dolor insoportable en mi pecho. —

— Ver cómo me perdonabas, ver a la hija del hombre inocente que mate todos los días. ¡Verte! — Da un paso más cerca de Malia. — Si, fue un accidente, pero eso no quita el hecho de lo que hice. ¿Cómo puedo verte? — Stiles le mira suplicante, arrepentido, dolido. — No soy lo suficientemente valiente, Malia. —

Y es en ese momento en el que se odia a sí misma, se odia por enamorarse de una persona tan cobarde, se odia por haber empezado todo esto, se odia porque a pesar de todo ella no podía dejar de amarlo, ni siquiera en aquel momento, ni siquiera por todo el daño psicológico.

Vuelve a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. — Te odio. —

Gira sobre sus talones, y camina con determinación, por fin segura de lo que quería, por fin liberada, porque de alguna forma así se sentía. Limpia las molestas lágrimas, decidida a no dejar caer ni siquiera una lagrima por el chico Stilinski. Se encargaría de olvidarlo por completo, experimentar nuevas cosas sin él, se preocuparía por ella misma, y jamás, nunca jamás volvería a pisar aquel pueblo de nuevo, ni ver o hablar con alguien de la manada.

— ¡Malia! — Oye el grito de Stiles, y siente movimiento detrás de ella, pero no gira para saber que pasaba, porque ella no daría un paso atrás nunca más.


	16. Epilogo

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi, mira una mariposa! — Grita su pequeña hija de cinco años, señalando con su pequeño dedo hacia una mariposa enfrente de ella, batiendo sus alas con gracia.

Stiles sonríe al ver a Layla tan feliz, su hija podía ser feliz por los dos.

Había pasado exactamente 4 años y tres meses desde la última vez que vio a Malia, a su único y verdadero amor. Él quería ir detrás de ella esa noche, pero Scott se lo impidió, diciéndole que ella necesitaba asimilar todo por sí sola, y cuando se sentiría mejor iría a hablar con ellos.

Pero ella nunca regreso.

Se había ido del pueblo aquella misma noche, y como anteriormente había hecho Peter, él borro todo rastro de ella para que no la pudiera encontrar nadie de la manada. Estuvo varias veces tentado en ir a buscarla, a cualquier lugar, pero el recuerdo de ella sufriendo por su culpa no se lo permitía. No podía ir a buscarla, porque no sabía que decir, ni cómo solucionar todo los errores que había cometido.

Y así paso el tiempo, con el recuerdo de Malia él pudo seguir adelante, cuidar de la hija de Parrish y Lydia él mismo, incluso mudarse a New York, y conseguir un trabajo como policía. Lo había logrado, aunque se sentía vacío, él había logrado seguir viviendo.

Del resto de la manada no sabría decir.

Luego de la noche que Malia supo toda la verdad, la muy agrietada manada termino por romperse. Aunque vivían en un pequeño pueblo, y seguían encontrándose en todos lados ellos supieron ignorarse, era como si nunca hubieran sido amigos. Aun sabía lo que pasaba con ellos, ya que su padre, aun de tanto tiempo, le seguía hablando de ellos, porque él tenía esperanza que la manada vuelva a ser tan unida como antes.

Eso era imposible.

Scott ahora trabaja en la veterinaria de Deaton, pero esta vez como el dueño del lugar, luego que el viejo veterinario decidiera retirarse del trabajo. El verdadero alfa incluso ahora estaba comprometido, con una chica que a Stiles le recuerda a Allison. Por otra parte lo único que sabe de Kira es que vive en Seattle, y es profesora. Y Liam estaba a punto de graduarse a la universidad, él había logrado entrar y parecía que aun salía con Hayden aunque ambos estaban en diferentes universidades.

No sabía nada de Malia, aunque un par de veces le pregunto a Peter, él solo le decía que no tenía ningún derecho de preguntar, que ya había arruinado la vida de Malia lo suficiente. También le pregunto a Derek, incluso a Cora, pero ellos dicen que Malia jamás se ha comunicado con ellos.

— ¿Papi, puedo ir a jugar? — La pregunta de Layla le ayuda regresar de aquellos amargos pensamientos.

Mira hacia donde su hija señalaba, los juegos infantiles del parque. Stiles suelta la mano de Layla. — De acuerdo, pero no te alejas demasiado. —

La niña asiente con la cabeza antes de correr hacia los juegos, donde había más niños saltando y corriendo de un lugar a otro. Y mientras ve como su hija se aleja Stiles no puede dejar de pensar en lo idéntica que es a sus padres, con su gran cabello pelirrojo y sus hermosos ojos verdes, siempre que le veía no puedo dejar de pensar en Parrish y Lydia.

Se sienta en una banca vacía no lejos de los juegos, y sigue en todo momento a su hija con la mirada. Luego de todo lo que había pasado en Beacon Hills y lo sobrenatural, él se había vuelto un poco sobreprotector. Layla va corriendo hacia la arena, donde un niño, que parecía menor que ella, llenaba su cubeta con arena solo para regarla de nuevo y hacer una pequeña montaña muy inestable. El niño y Layla hablan un poco, luego el niño le pasa su cubeta a Layla, y así empiezan a jugar juntos.

Stiles observa al niño más detalladamente, nota algo familiar en él, pero no logra saber que era. El pequeño tenía el cabello castaño, dos pequeños lunares se podían notar en su cuello y, aunque estaba lejos, Stiles pudo ver los ojos chocolates del niño.

Aquellos mismos ojos…

No, era imposible. Sacude su cabeza para sacar aquellos locos pensamientos, y mira la hora en su reloj, podía dejar que Layla jugara otros cinco minutos. Cuando vuelve a alzar la mirada hacia su hija, la ve, no a Layla, si no a Malia.

Al principio cree que se trata de una alucinación (No era como si fuera la primera vez que se imaginaba a Malia), pero luego que su hija le sonríe a Malia, y esta le responde la sonrisa, se da cuenta que no puede ser una alucinación, su hija también la estaba viendo. Se queda paralizado, observando como Malia y Layla hablan unos minutos, y como el niño se agarra fuertemente a la mano de Malia lo deja desorientado.

¿Acaso ese pequeño era hijo de Malia? ¿Pero cómo…?

Ella había seguido con su vida, y no debería sorprenderlo, o herirlo, pero él no puede evitar sentirse mal, porque hay estaba su Malia, sonriendo, feliz, con una nueva vida completamente alejada de él, incluso con un hijo, y si eso le había dolido él no podría imaginar cómo se sentiría al saber quién era el padre de aquel niño. El padre del niño. El pequeño no parecía tener más de cuatro años, y fue exactamente hace cuatro años que ellos estuvieron juntos por última vez, sin ninguna protección.

¿Era posible que…?

Malia alza en brazos al niño, y eso hace que Stiles despierte de su shock, se levanta de la banca de un salto, decidido en ir directo a ella, pedirle perdón cuanta veces sea necesario, porque él no podía dejarla ir de nuevo, pero entonces alguien agarra a Malia por la cintura y deja un beso en su mejilla, mientras que desordena aún más el cabello del niño con una mano. Stiles no tarda en reconocerlo.

Dave Rakker.

El chico con el que Malia había ido a Beacon Hills exactamente cuatro años atrás. Si aún seguían juntos era por algo. Si Malia tenía un niño tendría más sentido que fuera de Dave, porque ella siguió con su vida, y se ve tan feliz, tan _bien_ , tenía su propia familia, en paz, y Stiles no tenía derecho alguno de ir y arruinar eso, tenía que dejar de ser egoísta, dejar a Malia ser feliz, aunque eso fuera lejos de él. Así que, aun en pie mira como Dave, Malia y el niño se despiden con la mano de Layla, y como su hija responde igualmente el gesto.

Solo puede observar cómo una vez más Malia se aleja.

Layla corre hacia él, luego que los tres se fueran, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Stiles trata de calmar su agitado corazón, pero aun no podía apartar su mirada de la espalda de Malia.

— Papi, acabo de conocer a un niño con un nombre muy raro. — Dice alegremente su hija.

Stiles traga en seco, tratando de aflojar el nudo en su garganta. — ¿Cómo se llamaba, cariño? —

Su hija al principio balbucea, pero luego de varios intentos Stiles puede entenderla a la perfección. — Mieczyslaw. —

Mieczyslaw. Un nombre familiar. Y Malia lo sabía.

Sonríe para sí mismo, Malia y el niño ya habían desaparecido de su vista, siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

— Papi. — La niña le llama, jalando de la manga de su abrigo. Stiles baja la mirada para verla. — Esa señora conocía a mi mamá. —

— ¿Qué? — Stiles frunce el ceño.

Layla asiente con la cabeza. — De verdad, ella me dijo que me parezco mucho a mi mamá, así que creo que ella la conoció. —

El humano vuelve a sonreír y acaricia la cabeza de su hija, ella era tan inteligente como Lydia. Si Malia había dicho eso era porque sabía que él estaba ahí, y Stiles no sabe cómo sentirse ante aquello al principio hasta que entiende que Malia era feliz, y eso era lo que importaba, por eso había mentido desde un comienzo.

Agarra a su hija de la mano, y empiezan a caminar al lado contrario que se fue Malia.

Fueron unos inesperados sucesos que los llevaron a otros caminos aunque se amaran, y este no era el futuro que Stiles imagino, ahora incluso pareció mal mirar a Malia, pero se traga sus sentimientos y deja marchar todo recuerdo de ella, para que ella viva mejor que él, con su hijo e incluso con Dave.

Sonreirá, porque esto es una hermosa mentira, su última mentira, y si, duele demasiado, pero él se ocultara a si mismo bajo una máscara por ella, porque quiere que sea feliz, se lo desea de todo corazón. El hecho de que un día se amaron es simplemente hermoso y tienen un recuerdo de aquello, puede vivir con este hermoso sufrimiento dejándolos ir, y usar una máscara sonriente con su hija, solo espera que Malia no se preocupe por él nunca más, no lo merece.

Porque es un buen… No, porque es un cobarde mentiroso.


End file.
